Shattered
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Ver-se definido por outro, pelo outro, com o outro - completamente. Projeto de clichês HD - Draco x Harry - EWE
1. 1

**Fic feita para o Projeto **_**…Again?**_** Da seção Harry&Draco do fórum 6V!**

**Esse é um projeto de clichês, então hold on to your hats, kids, porque clichê é o que vai vir aqui!**

**Os trechos no começo de cada capítulo são da música **_**Shattered**_**, da banda Trading Yesterday (que é, também, de onde vem o nome da fic e que não me pertence). Eu aconselho a ouvi-la, ela é LINDA (mas procurem a versão longa de 4min59s, não a curtinha de 2min22s ou a mais comprida de 4min51s, porque elas não são iguais XD)**

* * *

><p><em>Shattered<em>

**1**

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding__  
><em>_Fall into your sunlight_

Harry sempre odiou história.

Era uma matéria chata na escola trouxa, era chata com o fantasma asmático em Hogwarts e continuaria sendo chata pelo resto da sua vida, não importa o quão longa ou curta ela ainda fosse ser.

Mas se Harry tivesse só um pouquinho de bom senso, ele teria se importado em olhar um pouquinho da história da sua família.

Não o lado dos Potter, sangue mágico e puro por gerações até James casar com Lily, mas de Lily.

Porque Lily era e sempre havia sido especial.

E se Harry tivesse bom senso, ele teria dado uma olhadinha nas razões pelas quais sua mãe, repentinamente, decidira dar uma chance para seu pai quando antes ela tão obviamente o detestava.

Mas Harry nunca tivera muito bom senso.

E era por isso que agora Harry estava em coma no hospital.

E nem mesmo sabia porquê.

**x**

Tudo havia começado três semanas antes.

A guerra já havia terminado há uma semana, e Harry ainda não conseguia se sentir... bem. Ele havia reclamado muito de dores de cabeça, e cansaço, e enjôos, e uma sensação de... peso, de dor, de agonia, como se tivesse alguma coisa faltando, algo que precisava ser completado.

Hermione havia ouvido suas reclamações com um sorriso leve no rosto e dito que era muito possível que ele estivesse com stress, talvez estafa pelo peso da guerra, e as dificuldades dos últimos meses. E Harry concordava, ele muito provavelmente não havia tido tempo ainda de processar tudo o que ocorrera. Afinal quem poderia _morrer_ e então voltar, e seguir com a sua vida alegremente?

Não Harry, com certeza.

Mas conforme os dias passaram, os sintomas não pareciam diminuir, mas sim aumentar tanto de intensidade quanto em quantidade. Harry sentia enjôos todas as manhãs. Harry estava emagrecendo de maneira estranha. Ele estava tendo reações alérgicas às coisas mais inesperadas, e parecia ter desenvolvido um certo fascínio por homens de cabelos loiros. O sorriso de Hermione transformou-se em uma expressão de profunda preocupação quando, depois de ameaçar azará-lo com algo incrivelmente inconveniente envolvendo suas partes íntimas, ela o havia convencido a ir até um médico.

E o médico, depois de ouvir a longa lista de sintomas, perguntar de casos semelhantes na família e fazer uma bateria infinda de exames, havia concluído que não havia _nada_ de errado com Harry.

Nem mesmo um cabelo fora do lugar, por assim dizer.

No início da segunda semana, Harry parecia estar tomado de depressão. Ele não tinha vontade de levantar, de caminhar, de sorrir ou de comer. Ele sentava por horas a fio, sozinho, encarando as janelas d'A Toca onde estava hospedado até começar o treinamento para auror, sem mesmo se mover se Hermione, Ron ou Ginny não fizessem com que ele se movesse.

Ginny estava tão preocupada quando Ron e Hermione e, no fim da terceira semana, decidiu tentar novas táticas para animar Harry.

E quando ela o beijou, ela conseguiu _sentir_ a pele de Harry tornar-se mais fria e, afastando-se, viu-o empalidecer e cair no chão, inconsciente.

Estado no qual ele permanecia desde aquele dia.

E ninguém sabia qual era o problema dele.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny e até mesmo George estavam à beira da cama de Harry em St. Mungus, em um domingo à tarde, quando tudo começou. O estado dele era estável, estático, imutável havia mais de uma semana. Ele respirava bem, as poções o alimentavam, e ele parecia... saudável, mas ele não _acordava_ e os médicos não sabiam o que fazer daquele fato.

Por medo de que talvez os acontecimentos da última batalha tivessem algo a ver com o estado atual de seu amigo, Hermione havia relatado ao médico responsável por Harry tudo o que o rapaz havia lhe dito sobre a horcrux que havia nele e sua experiência de quase-morte.

O médico havia empalidecido ao ouvir o relato, mas depois de pesquisar todos os possíveis efeitos do que havia acontecido a Harry, havia concluído que o estado de Harry não advinha de sua quase morte.

Ele estava bem.

Eles só não sabiam como acordá-lo.

Os três visitantes estavam esperando pelo médico que apareceria a qualquer momento, quando houve barulho do lado de fora. Pensando em fazer algo de útil, já que sentar e olhar para Harry não parecia estar ajudando, Ginny levantou e foi abrir a porta, pensando ser o médico, mas quem estava ali perto não era o médico, e sim, Narcissa e Draco Malfoy.

Narcissa parecia pálida, mais magra, e Ginny concluiu que ela deveria estar ali para um check-up pós-estada em Azkaban. Draco continuava o mesmo, apenas um pouco mais magro, certamente pela pressão da mídia em cima da família.

Vendo os dois ali, e sabendo que Narcissa havia salvado a vida de Harry, Ginny acenou cordialmente com a cabeça com um sorriso curto. Narcissa retribuiu o cumprimento e olhou para dentro do quarto, vendo Harry na cama.

"O que aconteceu com Potter?", ela indagou em sua voz caracteristicamente fria.

Draco, que até então parecia apenas impaciente para sair dali, olhou para dentro do quarto e franziu o cenho.

"Ninguém sabe.", Ginny respondeu, sem dar maiores informações.

Draco, decidido a dar uma espiada em Potter, entrou no quarto sem convite, ouvindo um som impaciente de sua mãe.

E pode-se dizer que foi exatamente ali o começo desta história.

No momento em que Draco se aproximava da cama, o médico entrou no quarto e, vendo tantas pessoas em volta do seu paciente, fez um som de impaciência e teria pedido que saíssem dali para que ele pudesse examinar Potter quando a coisa mais incrível aconteceu.

Harry Potter abriu os olhos e olhou fixamente para Draco Malfoy.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir as exclamações de espanto dos demais que estavam no quarto, não sabendo que Harry estava ali, sem se mover, há mais de uma semana.

O médico, analisando as reações de seu paciente, sentiu uma vontade enorme de bater com a cabeça na parede.

"Senhor Malfoy, eu posso pedir que, por favor, não saia deste quarto enquanto eu chamo um colega?", o médico pediu, e Draco olhou para ele com desconfiança.

"Eu só estava acompanhando minha mãe.", ele respondeu, fazendo o médico ver que seria necessário mais do que aquela curta frase para convencer um Malfoy a ajudar um Potter.

Por Rowena, como ele queria estar errado na sua tese.

"O senhor pode ter acabado de salvar a vida do senhor Potter. A sua saída pode acarretar em uma piora considerável no seu estado, e o senhor Potter esteve em coma por mais de uma semana."

Draco olhou para sua mãe, e viu Narcissa dar o mais imperceptível sinal de positivo, e então ele concordou com um aceno arrogante para o médico.

O médico saiu, deixando dois ruivos e uma morena muito confusos para trás.

Hermione queria fazer perguntas e Ron queria gritar e Ginny queria muito abraçar Harry, mas nenhum deles tinha coragem de fazer nada, pois Harry ainda não havia falado, ou se movido mais do que o necessário para acompanhar Draco com o olhar, enquanto ele andava pelo quarto.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, um médico mais velho dirigiu-se à Narcissa Malfoy e começou a conversar com ela em vozes baixas, enquanto o médico responsável por Harry explicava ao rapaz que iria tirar um pouco de sangue para fazerem um teste, mas Harry mal percebeu que estavam falando com ele.

Ele estava olhando para Draco e tudo parecia fazer tanto _sentido_.

Enquanto o médico retirava o sangue, Narcissa sentou-se na única poltrona disponível, com o ar de quem sabe que vai ter uma espera longa pela frente, fazendo Draco olhar para ela com curiosidade. Ela apenas sorriu e voltou a observar Harry, que parecia estar, finalmente, voltando a si.

O médico mais velho pegou a seringa com o sangue de Harry e então tirou um tubo de uma poção azul vibrante de suas vestes, colocando algumas gotas da poção no sangue.

Em alguns segundos, pequenos pontos da mesma cor da poção podiam ser vistos brilhando aqui e ali em meio ao sangue de Harry e o médico mais novo passou a mão pelos olhos.

"O que foi?", perguntou Ginny, ansiosa, fazendo até mesmo Harry começar a parecer preocupado.

"Bem, nós parecemos ter descoberto o que havia de errado com senhor Potter, mas isso pode ser ainda mais difícil do que nós pensamos."

"Como assim?", perguntou Hermione, mas o médico não lhe deu atenção, olhando para Harry.

"Senhor Potter... Harry, eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas, você se sente disposto a responder?"

"Sim. Eu estou... bem.", Harry respondeu, parecendo intrigado, mas ainda assim seguindo Draco com o olhar. O loiro por sua vez, havia ido sentar ao lado de sua mãe, sem entender porque deveria estar ali.

"Senhor Potter, o que o senhor pode nos dizer de sua mãe?"

Harry pareceu confuso com a pergunta, mas a respondeu mesmo assim.

"Minha mãe era nascida trouxa. A primeira bruxa na família... Ela estudou em Hogwarts, era amiga de Severus Snape, detestava meu pai até o sétimo ano, quando eles começaram a namorar, e casaram assim que saíram da escola. Eu nasci alguns anos depois... Ela morreu pra me salvar."

O médico concordava com a cabeça, como se tudo fizesse sentido.

"O relacionamento dos seus pais pareceu repentino?"

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, com quem considera.

"Eu acho que sim... Mas minha mãe amava meu pai, eu sei disso.", ele afirmou, incomodado com o que o médico pudesse estar implicando.

"Com toda a certeza, Harry, eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza disso. Sua mãe foi a primeira bruxa na família? Ninguém de sangue mágico antes dela?"

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, e o médico concordou mais uma vez, suspirando.

"Senhor Potter, o senhor esteve em coma por dez dias, e antes disso experimentou desconforto, enjôo, um caso leve de depressão, letargia e dores, não?", outro aceno afirmativo de Harry, "E agora, como o senhor se sente?"

"Bem.", Harry repetiu, "Completamente bem."

O médico fez mais um som de concordância e voltou-se então para os Malfoys.

"Senhor Malfoy, o senhor poderia, por favor, aparatar até a cafeteria do hospital, aguardar lá por um minuto e então voltar?"

Draco parecia estar pronto a protestar, mas a mão de Narcissa em seu braço o fez suspirar irritadamente, e sumir.

E junto com Draco se foi o conforto de Harry. As dores voltaram, a sensação de vazio, a dor de cabeça, o enjôo, a letargia. Fechando os olhos, Harry deitou na cama, e parecia estar prestes a adormecer mais uma vez quando Draco voltou e, como num passe de mágica, tudo passou.

Com os olhos verdes arregalados de espanto, Harry olhou para o médico que ainda segurava o vidrinho de sangue em sua mão.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu vou explicar, mas, por favor, senhor Potter, mantenha em mente que eu estou trabalhando apenas com suspeitas aqui, e apenas um único fato. Nossa melhor suspeita é que sua mãe, senhor Potter, tinha no sangue dela um gene de uma determinada criatura mágica que foi ativado aos dezessete anos. Este fato levou ao casamento dos seus pais. Este gene poderia ter ficado encubado no sangue da família da sua mãe por centenas de anos, e se manifestado apenas nela, porque ela tinha sangue mágico, possibilitando a manifestação do gene. Esse gene foi então, passado ao senhor, mas não se manifestou até o fim da guerra pelo bloqueio que o senhor tinha na sua própria magia.", Harry acenou afirmativamente, entendendo que o médico se referia a horcrux, "Agora que o senhor está livre deste bloqueio, o gene se manifestou no senhor, o que nos leva à sua condição. Por ter sido suprimido por mais tempo do que deveria, sua condição foi mais severa, e ao invés de ter apenas a consciência desta manifestação, o senhor apresenta manifestações físicas das necessidades deste gene."

"Mas que gene é esse?", Harry perguntou.

"O senhor, senhor Potter, tem o gene veela."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! VEELAS!<strong>

**Pois é. XD**

**Sejam amores com o pooobre Harry-Veela que não está bem, e pensem que Draquinho ainda tem que se manifestar ali e**

**R E V I E W !**


	2. 2

**N.A.: eu decidi alternar as postagens de Glass Cage e Shattered. Uma semana é Shattered, na outra é Glass Cage, assim não fica essa confusão de Harrys e Dracos um em cima do outro. Se fossem ships diferentes eu não me importaria, mas duas fics com o mesmo ship, sendo postadas no mesmo dia pela mesma autora é meio... cansativo.**

**Então, essa semana é Shattered, domingo vem Glass Cage, e assim alternando até uma delas acabar, e aí eu volto a postar todas as semanas!**

* * *

><p><em>Shattered<em>

**2**

_The future's open wide beyond believing__  
><em>_To know why hope dies_

O mais engraçado (ou seria trágico?) de toda a situação era que, se qualquer um se desse ao luxo de pensar por meio segundo, Draco Malfoy teria sido apontado como suspeito de ter sangue Veela em sua linhagem.

Mas ninguém em sã consciência imaginaria que Harry Potter, desengonçado, desajeitado, magrelo e quase sem-graça, fosse carregar o tal gene. No entanto, ali estava ele, em uma cama de hospital, depois de passar sabe-se lá quanto tempo em um quase coma, esperando, aparentemente, pela sua outra metade. Pela pessoa que iria significar para ele o mundo a partir daquele momento, do segundo exato em que seus olhos se fixaram no seu antigo inimigo de escola, da pessoa que, há menos de dois meses, tentara capturá-lo e entregá-lo para Lord Voldemort.

E ali estava ele. Respiração constante, e olhar nervoso, como se tivesse medo que o loiro irritadiço que olhava pela janela com ar aborrecido fosse sumir ou abandoná-lo. O mero pensamento de que Draco poderia sair por aquela porta e nunca mais voltar fazia com que um suor frio corresse pela sua espinha e suas mãos tremessem, ao ponto da sua mágica se descontrolar e começar a fazer tremer os frascos de poções que o medibruxo trazia em seus bolsos. Respirando fundo algumas vezes e tentando se acalmar, Harry não conseguia realmente colocar seus pensamentos em ordem o suficiente para que pudesse prestar atenção no que dizia o medibruxo sobre seu estado. Estava nervoso, estava ansioso, estava tenso, tinha medo.

Medo que Draco não fosse aceitá-lo. Medo que Draco achasse que ele não era bom o suficiente. Medo que Draco simplesmente dissesse que o problema era dele e fosse embora.

Porque se Draco fosse embora... Bom, se Draco fosse embora já não haveria mais razão para que ele ficasse ali. Ele iria embora também.

Para sempre.

Não ouviu mais o que o medibruxo disse, nem mesmo o que quer que Narcissa tenha entendido e perguntado sobre a situação, já que Draco não estava falando. Ele tinha olhos única e exclusivamente para Draco. Ele era, no fim das contas, só o que importava. Ele _precisava_ de Draco como não conseguia se lembrar de precisar de alguma coisa desde os cinco anos de idade, quando havia finalmente desistido de tentar fazer tudo certo para que Petunia o abraçasse como fazia com Duddley. Ele precisava da aprovação de Draco. Do olhar do outro sobre si. De ter a certeza absoluta de que Draco não o deixaria, não o trocaria, não o recusaria.

De que Draco o amaria como jamais havia sido amado.

Como família.

Como _dele._

"Harry?", a voz apreensiva de Hermione o sobressaltou e ele virou-se rapidamente para a amiga que o observava cuidadosamente, "Tudo bem?"

Não encontrando sua voz, e seu olhar fugindo do seu controle e mais uma vez se voltando para Draco, ainda perto da janela e ignorando todos no quarto, apenas balançou a cabeça indicando que tudo estava bem.

Tudo estaria bem, perfeitamente bem, enquanto Draco estivesse ali.

"O medibruxo pediu para conversar com os Malfoys. Eu vou até lá com eles, tudo bem?", ela disse em uma voz que ele ainda não tinha ouvido ser usada com ele. Uma voz que dizia que achava que ele era frágil demais e poderia quebrar. Ele era Harry Potter, ele _não quebrava_.

Mas, aparentemente, Harry Potter, desimpedido para ser quem realmente com a destruição de uma Horcrux, era realmente frágil demais para ouvir que Draco não estaria no mesmo recinto que ele pelos próximos minutos, e sua respiração acelerou, seus dedos enrolando-se no lençol fino que o cobria, lágrimas repentinas surgindo em seus olhos.

"Senhor Potter, preciso que entenda que, embora isso seja absolutamente esmagador para o senhor, para o senhor Malfoy isso tudo foi ainda mais inesperado. Ele nem mesmo sabia que o senhor estava em coma, e agora descobriu que é a sua própria cura. Eu só preciso dele alguns minutos para que eu possa explicar a situação para ele e a senhora Malfoy, e então ele vai poder voltar. Se quiser, posso dar um calmante para que o senhor durma. O senhor Weasley já disse que vai ficar aqui com o senhor. A senhorita Weasley também. Assim que estivermos de volta, eu lhe acordo."

Harry pôde ver Hermione lançar um olhar irritadiço para o medibruxo, mas não quis saber porquê, e apenas concordou. Ele entendia perfeitamente que Draco não tinha que estar ali. Ele não tinha obrigação nenhuma com Harry, poderia muito bem simplesmente virar as costas e ir embora.

Ele não podia impedir que Draco fosse simplesmente entender onde estava se enfiando.

Tomou a poção que lhe era entregue e se recostou nos travesseiros. Seus olhos já estavam fechados quando a porta se abriu e, ao ouvir ela se fechando, mergulhou mais uma vez em um sono sem sonhos.

**x**

Hermione não estava gostando nada, absolutamente _nada_ da maneira como o medibruxo indicado para o caso de Harry estava lidando com a situação. Ele havia, de uma maneira absolutamente desprezível, feito com que Harry se sentisse culpado o suficiente para permitir que Malfoy saísse do quarto.

Seguindo o tal medibruxo, acompanhada por Narcissa Malfoy e Draco, Hermione estava silenciosamente planejando maneiras de dizer ao medibruxo exatamente o que ela estava pensando sobre sua maneira de tratar os pacientes. Finalmente, chegaram à sala do médico, onde ele conjurou mais algumas cadeiras, e se sentou, indicando para que fizessem o mesmo. Ainda contrariada, Hermione sentou, notando que Draco parecia ainda mais infeliz e contrariado que ela, passando a exata impressão de que poderia simplesmente ir embora e nem mesmo olhar para trás assim que o médico terminasse de explicar o que tinha de explicar.

E isso simplesmente _não poderia_ acontecer.

"Primeiramente, gostaria de explicar porque eu falei com o senhor Potter como falei, antes que a senhorita Granger acabe me azarando. Não acho que seja bom para a minha saúde irritar uma heroína de guerra.", ele começou com um breve sorriso que não diminuiu a raiva de Hermione nem mesmo um pouquinho, "O senhor Potter não está, de maneira nenhuma, em plena consciência de suas ações nesse momento. A impressão exata que ele tem agora é que, caso o senhor Malfoy saia de sua presença, sua própria existência vai simplesmente desaparecer, sumir. Mesmo assim, o maior instinto dele é exatamente fazer o senhor Malfoy feliz o suficiente para que ele não _queira_ ir embora. Logo, sim, senhorita Granger, eu induzi o senhor Potter a sentir-se culpado em não deixar senhor Malfoy sair, porque essa era a única maneira de retirá-lo de lá sem parecer que senhor Malfoy o estava abandonando. Não é exatamente ético, mas foi necessário para diminuir os danos posteriores no relacionamento dos dois."

"Você está realmente se adiantando se acha mesmo que vai haver algum rel...", Draco começou, em uma voz baixa e zangada, mas a mão de sua mãe em seu braço fez com que parasse.

"Não diga nada de que vá se arrepender depois, Draco.", ela disse suave, mas firmemente, e Draco fechou os lábios pressionando-os com força, como que fisicamente impedindo as palavras de se formarem.

O médico pareceu decidido a ignorar aquele comentário, e prosseguiu de maneira profissional.

"Parte do que eu expliquei agora é também algo de que o senhor Malfoy deve ter consciência. Até o momento em que o laço entre vocês dois seja forte o suficiente para convencer o senhor Potter de que você não vai simplesmente ir embora, ele ficará, de certa maneira, dependente de suas vontades inconscientes. Não a um nível de escravidão, ou algo forçado, mas sutil e basicamente inconsciente. Ele é, simplesmente, _feito para_ o senhor, senhor Malfoy. Inconscientemente, se algo o incomodar de verdade – e não estou falando aqui de irritações passageiras, ou desgostos frívolos, mas de coisas _reais_ e tangíveis – ele irá se adaptar. Os limites para essas adaptações são quase que inexistentes, mas nada mudará quem o senhor Potter é, essencialmente. Se ele _tivesse_ que mudar quem realmente é para que o senhor o quisesse como... companheiro," o médico pareceu hesitar diante da palavra, como se não ousasse usar uma definição mais apropriada em frente a Draco naquele momento, "o senhor não seria a outra metade dele."

Houve alguns instantes de silêncio, em que o medibruxo deixou que os três presentes na sala pensassem sobre o que havia dito.

"Alguma pergunta até agora?", ele perguntou por fim, e Hermione encarou o médico com leve desconfiança.

"Como sabemos se isso é verdade? Nós conhecemos uma pessoa que é um quarto Veela, e ela jamais mencionou nada disso. Na verdade, ela e seu atual marido se conheceram por acidente, e começaram a namorar logo depois, de maneira perfeitamente normal."

O médico balançou a cabeça, concordando.

"Sim, senhorita Granger, exatamente como a mãe do senhor Potter também começou a namorar James Potter de maneira perfeitamente normal. Não é... comum que alguém que carregue o gene tenha tantos problemas a atravancar seu caminho até seu... escolhido, no entanto. A intensidade do que o senhor Potter está sentindo agora é resultado do bloqueio que ele teve sobre seus instintos anteriormente. E, convenhamos, senhorita Granger, se soubesse que alguém tem tanto poder assim sobre você, contaria esse fato antes de ter certeza absoluta que já tinha tal pessoa? Pense nos riscos. Sua conhecida provavelmente sentiu tudo o que o senhor Potter sente, mas jamais manifestou, por ter sido educada para tal, e por saber com o que lidaria. E também por não ter dezessete anos de instintos reprimidos dentro de si.", o médico adquiriu uma expressão pensativa por alguns minutos, "Embora... a hesitação que o senhor Potter sente... A maneira como ele parece ter tanta certeza de que o senhor Malfoy vai rejeitá-lo me soa um tanto... fora de lugar. Isso não é comum. Isso é, na verdade, até mesmo _contra_ os instintos de qualquer pessoa com descendência Veela. O natural seria que o senhor Potter se sentisse _seguro_ de que o senhor Malfoy ficaria."

"Bom, eles _estavam_ em lados opostos da guerra, doutor, mesmo que Harry tenha ajudado a família de Malfoy durante os julgamentos.", Hermione contrapôs, mas já percebendo exatamente do que o médico falava.

"Vai além disso, senhorita Granger, e a senhorita parece já ter percebido algo mais. Qualquer coisa é importante. Se tem algo que acha que deve nos informar, por favor, o faça."

Hermione respirou fundo. Eram os segredos de Harry para serem compartilhados, mas, honestamente, ele jamais diria uma palavra, e era a vida dele em jogo naquele momento.

"Harry tem... problemas em confiar que as pessoas vão ficar com ele até o fim. E também sérios problemas de auto-confiança. Ele foi criado por trouxas que... bem, desprezavam tudo que ele era e representava. Nunca teve amor familiar, mesmo que os Weasley o tenham acolhido quase como um deles, não é a mesma coisa. E, bem... os pais dele morreram, e os Dursley nunca ligaram. Remus desapareceu e mantinha raro contato, e Sirius... faleceu. Até mesmo Ron... bom, durante o torneio, Ron o deixou... e ele nos deixou ano passado também.", ele falava baixo, com os olhos no chão, um traço nada característico, mas aquele momentos eram duros de relembrar, "Não é que ele não _confie_. É que ele simplesmente nunca soube que _poderia_ confiar.", ela terminou, dando de ombros.

"Isso certamente explica o comportamento de Harry nesse momento. Uma falta tão extrema de base familiar é um dano praticamente permanente na psique humana como um geral. A dependência completa que ele sente pelo Senhor Malfoy agora, no entanto, está sendo ajudada por esse instinto. Ao menor sinal que o Senhor Malfoy dê de que ele estará _ali_ para o Senhor Potter, Harry vai acreditar nele com todas as forças. Ele será o melhor e mais fiel companheiro, o mais leal, o mais atencioso. O amor de uma pessoa com descendência Veela é um dos maiores presentes que alguém pode receber. O amor de alguém como Harry Potter – e aqui não estou falando do Salvador, ou do Homem-que-Derrotou-o-Dark-Lord, estou falando da pessoa que a Srta Granger estava nos mostrando – é algo sem limites.", o médico voltou-se diretamente para Draco, encarando os olhos cinza e revoltados do adolescente que ainda precisaria crescer muito para se tornar o homem de que sua alma-gêmea precisaria, "Ele será a pessoa mais perfeita para você, senhor Malfoy. Ninguém no universo irá se dedicar tanto, amá-lo tanto, precisar tanto de você quanto ele. O objetivo da vida dele será fazê-lo feliz, todo o resto é secundário."

Draco ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, e Hermione chegou a ter esperanças de que ele tivesse realmente _escutado_ o que o médico havia dito. Mas então ele levantou o olhar, seu rosto a exata máscara do moleque arrogante que incomodava os alunos menores que ele apenas porque podia.

"Eu nem mesmo sou gay.", ele disse, dando de ombros, "Eu entendo tudo que Potter está passando, apesar de não ter certeza sobre metade das coisas que vocês estão dizendo, mas é a _minha vida_ que eu acabei de conseguir de volta. Eu tenho planos. Eu também tinha coisas inacabadas que eu jamais achei que poderia fazer com a guerra do jeito que estava. Eu tenho a chance de fazer com _a minha vida_ o que eu quiser. Eu não acho justo que eu tenha de abrir mão disso tudo por... por _Potter!" _

"Se não fosse por Harry, você ainda estaria sofrendo nas mãos daquele... daquele _monstro!_", Hermione praticamente gritou, enraivecida.

"Enquanto eu entendo a sua posição, Srta Granger,", começou Narcissa, "eu não sinto que nem você, nem eu, nem ninguém possamos forçar Draco a fazer algo que ele não quer. No fim das contas, nós só estamos aqui por acidente. Se não estivéssemos, Potter não teria achado a sua _outra metade_, e o fim seria o mesmo. É uma pena alguém tão jovem sofrer tal destino, mas o que exatamente a Srta. quer que meu filho faça? Jogue sua vida pela janela, para salvar alguém de quem, a senhora mesmo afirmou, ele nem mesmo gostava até alguns dias atrás?"

Hermione parecia estar tomando fôlego para um novo argumento, mas Cissy não permitiu que ela continuasse.

"Certamente, doutor, há algo que possa ser feito para amenizar os efeitos? Com certeza não são todos os descendentes de Veela que conseguem encantar seus... candidatos?"

"Há poções, feitiços, uma série de tratamentos combinados que, junto com o casamento da pessoa em questão com alguém que tenha o perfil próximo daquele de seu escolhido, que podem causar a anulação da necessidade que o Veela – ou seu descendente – tem de sua outra metade. No entanto, a condição do senhor Potter não nos permitiria experimentar com algo assim. O dano que ele sofreu é muito intenso e extensivo.", ele pausou por alguns instantes e olhou para Hermione com um certo pesar, "Na verdade, nem mesmo com a consumação do laço entre o senhor Potter e o senhor Malfoy existe uma garantia de que o senhor Potter vá, de fato, sobreviver. São muitas variáveis. O menor sinal de rejeição seria fatal."

"Bom, é certamente triste, mas não há nada que possamos fazer.", Narcissa disse com um ar de desculpas, já começando a se levantar, mas Hermione não iria permitir que aquela fuinha mal agradecida acabasse com a vida de seu melhor amigo assim, sem nem mesmo _tentar_ ajudar.

"Doutor, se importaria de me dar alguns minutos a sós com os Malfoy?"

O médico assentiu e disse que iria ver como estava Harry, deixando dois Malfoys à mercê da fúria de Hermione Granger.

"Eu não sou boa em ser sutil, nem muito menos em fazer ameaças, então eu serei absolutamente clara, e espero que vocês dois compreendam a real situação em que se encontram.", ele disse em voz baixa e dura, enquanto lançava diversos feitiços na sala, de maneira que eles não pudessem sair, e quem estivesse lá fora não pudesse entrar ou ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, "Quando dos julgamentos de vocês, nem eu, nem Harry ou Ron demonstramos que vocês eram algo mais do que prisioneiros de Voldemort e, sim, eu sei que essa ideia foi do advogado de vocês, mas uma palavra de qualquer de nós, e nenhuma declaração ambígua teria salvado nenhum de vocês dois. O fato de que ambos ainda estão na condicional prova que, se eu, ou Ron, decidirmos denunciá-los, vocês voltam para Azkaban."

"E então seu amigo morre, Granger.", Draco disse, irritado, mas Hermione apenas sorriu.

"Se você não concordar em ajudá-lo, não vai fazer diferença. E acredite em mim, Malfoy, Harry é a pessoa mais importante na vida de muita gente para que você possa dar às costas para ele e saia impune."

"Você está me chantageando, Granger?"

"Sim.", a garota disse com simplicidade, "Ajude Harry, ou você e sua mãe voltam para Azkaban."

"Você ouviu o que o médico disse, Srta Granger, não há confirmação de que Potter vá sobreviver _mesmo_ se Draco decidir ajudá-lo."

"Eu sei. E é por isso que não é a recuperação total de Harry que eu estou pedindo. É apenas a cooperação de Malfoy, nada mais."

"Então ou eu ajudo Potter, ou vou preso, é isso?"

"Ou você ajuda Harry, ou eu vou trazer à luz fatos que foram omitidos durante os julgamentos. Você voltar para Azkaban é só uma consequência."

Draco parecia pronto para azarar Granger, mas respirou fundo, entendendo, finalmente, a dimensão do que estava acontecendo.

"Ok, eu ajudo."

"Ótimo. Então não vai se importar em fazer um Voto Perpétuo, não é?"

Hermione não deu a chance de Draco responder, e pegou na mão do rapaz, Narcissa compreendendo que era melhor simplesmente fazer o que a menina pedia, e não discutir.

"Você promete fazer tudo ao seu alcance para que as coisas entre você e Harry dêem certo?"

"Eu prometo."

"Você promete não tentar sabotar de nenhuma maneira a relação que irá desenvolver com Harry?"

"Eu prometo."

"Você promete conhecer o verdadeiro Harry, sem se deixar influenciar pelo que _pensa_ que conhece sobre ele?"

Draco hesitou, não tendo certeza se conseguiria deixar os preconceitos para trás, vendo a terceira língua de fogo tornar-se mais escura, como se pronta a explodir e sumir. Respirou fundo, e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu prometo."

Hermione sorriu ao ver o Voto ser feito, e largou a mão de Draco.

Agora, só restava esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Heheheheee! Olha o Draquenho topando ajudar o Harry, own!<strong>

**Sejam amores e **

**R E V I E W !**


	3. 3

_Shattered_

_**3**_

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow__  
><em>_Suspended in a compromise__  
><em>_The silence of this sound is soon to follow__  
><em>_Somehow sundown_

Harry não sabia exatamente como se sentir, ou como deveria se portar. Ele não sabia nem mesmo como conseguia se encontrar sempre em situações tão completamente bizarras e erradas como as que sempre parecia estar se metendo, mas não era de propósito, não era nem mesmo vagamente o que ele queria que acontecesse.

Depois do fim da guerra, o que ele queria era ter se casado com Ginny. Entrado no treinamento para auror. Provavelmente detestar o que fazia na maior parte do tempo, reclamar da vida para Ron e ouvir sermões de Mione. Brigar com Ginny porque tinha chegado tarde em casa, fazer as pazes com ela depois, e ter almoços de domingo n'A Toca.

Mas ali estava ele, sentindo-se fora de lugar, estranho e constrangido em um apartamento que não lhe dizia nada, com móveis caros e decoração planejada, cercado de coisas que ele nunca quisera ter.

Ele havia dado alta naquela manhã, liberado aos cuidados de Draco e Narcissa Malfoy, com o consentimento de Hermione, já que ele não tinha nenhum bruxo adulto que pudesse ser dado como responsável. Seu _status_ como criatura mágica já havia sido registrado no Ministério, e ele tinha certeza de que haveria notícias sobre ele estampadas nas capas de jornais e revistas em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Malfoy havia trazido ele para sua casa – não a Mansão onde seus pais moravam, mas um apartamento elegante e obviamente caro, e também obviamente equipado para uma única pessoa morar.

Draco não havia lhe dito nada. Não havia dito como decidira aceitar que era sua metade, não lhe explicara o que esperava dele, o que queria de uma relação, como se comportariam um com o outro – nada.

Draco havia o trazido até ali, havia dito que se instalasse no sofá da sala até que ele tivesse tempo para comprar outra cama, e instalar mais um quarto, e então saíra, sem explicações.

Draco não parecia estar saltitando de alegria em ter um Harry Potter permanentemente em sua vida, e isso encheu Harry de uma tristeza tão imensamente dura, tão assustadoramente fria, tão implacavelmente completa que, desde que Draco havia saído, ele só tivera coragem de se sentar no chão, ao lado do sofá onde Draco havia dito que ficasse, e se sentir miseravelmente infeliz.

A verdade era que se ele tivesse dezoito anos e tivesse acabado de sair de uma guerra onde passara um ano sendo forçado a agir como torturador de um psicopata, tendo de abrigar tal psicopata em sua própria casa, ele também não ia querer um fardo como o herói de tal guerra pesando sobre seus ombros.

A verdade era que se ele fosse _qualquer um_ ele não ia querer ter o peso dele mesmo jogado em suas costas.

A verdade era que mesmo depois de sete anos ouvindo que era importante e especial, Harry ainda acreditava muito mais nos dez anos com os Dursley que lhe diziam que ele era um incômodo, um fardo, um problema.

A verdade era que Harry achava que Draco estava lhe tratando como ele merecia ser tratado.

E isso o deixava tão completamente desolado, porque Draco merecia tão mais do que _ele._

Talvez ele devesse simplesmente fazer com que Draco o rejeitasse.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficara ali, encarando o padrão colorido do tapete em que estava sentado, quando ouviu o estalido de aparatação, e então viu Draco, parado no arco da entrada da sala. O loiro o encarou por alguns segundos, e então balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse se livrar de um pensamento incômodo, suspirou e encostou-se à parede às suas costas, demonstrando irritação.

Era _tão óbvio_ que Draco não o queria _ali_. Não o _queria_, apenas.

"Por que você me trouxe até aqui?", se viu perguntando, mesmo sem ter tido a mínima intenção de falar o que estava pensando, e não conseguindo se conter.

"Você quer a verdade?", Draco indagou, olhos cinza encarando os seus em desafio, como se quisesse vê-lo negar.

"Sim.", respondeu com voz firme, seus olhos não conseguindo adquirir a dureza que continham sempre que encaravam os de Draco até algum tempo atrás, e parecendo apenas suplicantes, esperançosos, temerosos do que ouviria.

"Granger me forçou. Fez até com que eu fizesse um Voto Perpétuo para garantir que eu daria uma chance a essa... _relação_. Ela me chantageou, a mim e a minha mãe, para que eu fizesse o Voto, e é por isso que eu te trouxe até aqui, para dar uma chance a algo que eu _sei_ que nunca vai dar certo. Porque eu não consigo nem mesmo me ver _gostando_ da sua presença, e as chances de eu passar a te amar são tão pequenas que eu não consigo compreendê-las. Mas ou eu tentava, ou Granger ia acabar dando um jeito para que eu fosse preso. Então, _Potter_, aí está a verdade. Você consegue aguentá-la?"

Harry baixou o olhar enquanto Draco ainda estava falando. Engoliu em seco, e puxou o ar tremulamente, sua visão turva de lágrimas que ele não queria deixar cair.

Se era o que Draco queria, por que ele não _dava_ isso a ele? Se ele fosse rejeitado, tudo acabaria de uma vez por todas.

"Você realmente não me quer, não é?", sussurrou, esperando a resposta direta e cortante que acabaria com tudo aquilo.

Ele nunca fora suicida, mas estava falando da felicidade da única pessoa no universo que parecia importar para ele naquele momento. Se livrá-lo da sua presença era _tudo_ que Draco poderia querer, era o que Harry faria. Era simples.

"Agora?", Draco perguntou, dando de ombros e não esperando resposta para prosseguir, "Não. Eu não te quero."

Harry fechou os olhos, não querendo que as lágrimas que ameaçavam sufocá-lo encontrassem caminho para escapar. Sentiu como se toda a terra tivesse estremecido, como se o ar já não fizesse sentido, como se não fosse mais necessário.

Riu, baixinho e dolorido, erguendo o olhar apenas um pouco, encarando Draco que o observava de cima, superior como sempre quisera ser.

"Sabe,", ele começou, sua voz um mero fio quase inaudível, fazendo com que Draco temesse o que estava acontecendo pela primeira vez desde que Granger o chantageara, "se eu fosse você, eu não ia me querer também.", ele terminou em uma voz trêmula, como se estivesse lhe faltando o ar.

Seu corpo pareceu estremecer inteiro, e Draco se aproximou hesitante, assustado e temeroso. Harry fechou os olhos involuntariamente, seu peito subindo e descendo de maneira pesada, como se respirar estivesse se tornando cada vez mais árduo, e então caiu completamente no chão com um baque surdo.

"POTTER!", Draco gritou, cobrindo os poucos metros entre eles em apenas alguns passos, caindo de joelhos ao lado de Harry, que estava com a pele gelada, "Potter, acorda!", ele disse urgentemente, sacudindo o corpo de Harry que continuava sem resposta alguma.

Desesperado, Draco olhou em volta, como se procurasse alguma resposta nos móveis da sua sala, com medo e assustado verdadeiramente.

Quando haviam lhe dito que a vida de Potter dependia dele, ele jamais havia pensado que era algo assim, tão literal. Ele ouvira sobre histórias de amor-veela, mas jamais pensara que o mais imbecis dos mitos a respeito daquela espécie fosse justamente o que seria verdadeiro.

Morrer por ver seu amor recusado.

Só aquele miserável do Potter ia ter uma sorte dessas.

Puxou o corpo que ficava mais gelado a cada segundo para seu colo, apertando-o contra si em uma pose estranha, ajoelhado no chão, a cabeça de Potter contra seu peito, mantendo-o sentado com suas mãos passadas por seu peito.

"Potter, acorda, seu idiota! Eu jurei que ia tentar, e eu vou, Potter! Acorda!", ele dizia com uma fúria impensada no ouvido de Harry que simplesmente não reagia.

O desespero começava a tomar conta de Draco, não apenas pelo Voto que certamente o mataria, mas pela vida que estava sendo perdida ali, em suas mãos, mais uma vez, pela sua recusa em enfrentar a situação com a seriedade que merecia. Justo ele, que jurara não ser mais a criança idiota que fora por tantos anos. Justo ele que sabia e entendia o que Potter passara. Ele, que ouvira sua mãe contar com lágrimas nos olhos quando vira Harry morrer e voltar, lutar até o fim por tanta gente que nem mesmo merecia.

Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, e ele abraçou Harry com mais força contra si, balançando-o levemente, como se fosse uma criança.

"Potter... _Harry_, acorda. Acorda, acorda, acorda.", ele repetia a palavra como um mantra, recusando-se a acreditar que iria perder aquela guerra assim, logo na primeira batalha.

Sem planejar, agindo guiado por um instinto que não sabia de onde vinha, Draco puxou o rosto de Harry para o seu, e tocou seus lábios nos dele, lágrimas molhando seus rostos. Não soube dizer por quanto tempo esteve naquela posição, apenas mantendo seus lábios unidos, até notar que as lágrimas não eram apenas suas, e que olhos verdes encaravam os seus quando os abriu.

Afastou-se devagar, assustado com a intensidade da _devoção_ que via naquele olhar, e então viu Potter sorrir de maneira quase imperceptível, e fechar os olhos mais uma vez, mas sua respiração estava normal, e seu corpo já não estava gelado desta vez.

Fechou os olhos em alívio, e respirou fundo, inconscientemente puxando Harry para mais perto de si. Depois de alguns minutos, levantou-se, trazendo o corpo do rapaz mais baixo consigo, e colocou-o sobre o sofá, conjurando uma manta e colocando-a sobre Harry.

Correu as mãos pelos cabelos, exasperado e esgotado emocionalmente. Passou as costas de uma das mãos pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas que nem mesmo sabia porquê havia derramado, e foi até seu quarto, andando quase sem rumo, sem tentar pensar sobre o que poderia ter acontecido.

A verdade era que Draco não sabia como amar alguém.

Não daquele jeito.

Quando ele dissera a Potter há alguns minutos que não o queria, que não se via sendo capaz de amá-lo, não estava tentando ser cruel, ou ruim, ou provocar a morte de alguém que, por mais que não gostasse de admitir, salvara sua vida tantas vezes, de tantas formas diferentes. Ele estava apenas e unicamente dizendo a verdade. Ele não sabia _cuidar_ de alguém. Querer ter alguém por perto e tentar fazer coisas para que essa pessoa _ficasse ali_. Até mesmo Pansy ele conseguira afastar, e essa era uma tarefa que, até o meio do seu sexto ano de escola, ele teria considerado impossível. Ele não sabia _cativar_, ele não sabia mostrar cuidado, ele não sabia... _amar_. Amava seus pais, é claro, mas aquele amor do qual não se fala, do que apenas se sabe, e já é suficiente. Não saberia nem mesmo por onde começar a mostrar que queria bem alguém como Potter, que havia tido a vida mais miserável que Draco conseguia imaginar.

Depois da guerra terminada, ele se permitira pensar sobre Potter sem inveja pela fama, ou pelo reconhecimento e, por Merlin, ele _jamais_ iria querer uma vida daquelas.

Ele só conseguiria fazer aquele garoto, homem, herói, o que fosse, sofrer. Ele não saberia cuidar dele, ou se deixar ser cuidado. Ele não saberia abraçá-lo quando precisasse, ou dizer a coisa certa. Ele não saberia tratá-lo como um igual, ele iria acabar destruindo aquela pessoa que nem mesmo conhecia por não saber, simplesmente _não saber_ como ser diferente.

E não sabia como consertar aquela situação, porque, se recusasse Potter, ele morreria. Se ficasse com ele, o faria infeliz, e _seria_ infeliz, ele tinha certeza.

Não havia como ganhar.

Por toda a sua infância, ele pensava que sempre seria invencível. Os dois últimos anos haviam mudado aquela perspectiva, mas, com o fim da guerra, ele realmente se permitira acreditar que as coisas seriam diferentes, que seriam normais, que ele voltaria a _ganhar_. Mas pelo visto não havia mais ganhar.

A menos que contasse Potter como ganhar algo, mas no momento, tudo que conseguia ver Potter trazendo era sofrimento.

Não era nem mesmo dez da manhã ainda, e ele já se sentia exausto como se tivesse vivido três dias seguidos, sem fechar os olhos por um segundo que fosse. Depois de deixar Potter em seu apartamento, havia saído, apenas porque não sabia como ficar naquele mesmo ambiente com aquele homem. Andara pelo Beco Diagonal, e pela Londres trouxa nas proximidades de sua casa, até ter coragem suficiente para voltar, e tentar encarar... bem, tentar encarar _o resto da sua vida_.

Mas ver Potter ali, no chão, parecendo perdido, e então o encarando como se ele fosse a resposta para tudo o tirara do eixo, o deixara sem rumo, sem chão. Ele não _podia ser_ o porto seguro de ninguém quando não conseguia nem mesmo ser ele mesmo.

Caiu na cama de costas, olhando pela porta aberta para o sofá na sala, e seu habitante silencioso.

Fechou os olhos cansado, tentando não pensar no que teria de fazer quando os reabrisse.

Porque simplesmente não sabia.

**x**

Acordou com o cheiro de algo... _bom_. Subitamente deu-se conta de que não comia nada desde a tarde anterior, e levantou ainda sonolento, se perguntando se sua mãe havia mandado algum elfo doméstico invadir seu apartamento de novo, como já havia feito antes. Na cozinha, parou abruptamente na porta, olhando a cena e sentindo que entrava em alguma outra dimensão.

Potter estava de avental, cozinhando. Panelas em cima do fogão, e coisas sendo cortadas em tábuas em cima da pia, e a mesa no processo de ser posta. Ao vê-lo, o moreno parou o que estava fazendo, corando e baixando o olhar, torcendo as mãos, parecendo repentinamente nervoso.

"Eu... Eu decidi fazer almoço. Eu sei cozinhar, meus tios, eles... Ahm... Quer dizer, se você não quiser que eu use a cozinha, ou algo assim, eu posso... posso limpar tudo.", ele parou de falar, obviamente constrangido, as mãos brincando com as pontas de um avental claramente conjurado e simples, e Draco fechou os olhos, achando a cena inquietantemente _doce_.

Harry Potter era... adorável, inseguro, e _cozinhava_.

Nas poucas vezes em que imaginara alguém com quem passaria o resto da sua vida, ele imaginara alguém assim, doce, e calmo, e caseiro, e submisso, de uma maneira que sua mãe jamais fora e que Pansy era irritante demais para ser.

Ele sorriu de leve, e balançou a cabeça, decidindo que se teria de fazer isso, então pelo menos aproveitaria a situação enquanto pudesse.

"Não tem problemas. O que você está fazendo?", perguntou.

Harry deu um sorriso inseguro e respondeu, voltando a se concentrar na comida enquanto falava.

Draco sentou-se à mesa, e esperou.

Naquele universo surreal em que entrara, sentar e esperar parecia a única solução cabível.

Almoçaram juntos, e Harry colocou os pratos na pia lavando-se sozinhos, com um feitiço que Molly Weasley o ensinara.

À tarde, sem saber muito bem o que _deveria_ fazer, Draco sentou-se na sala, e leu. Harry andou pelo apartamento, arrumou algumas gavetas, reorganizou armários na cozinha, fez uma lista de compras e, por fim, depois de preparar o jantar, chamar Draco, e arrumar a cozinha novamente, tomou banho e ficou parado à porta da sala, sem saber para onde deveria ir.

Draco notou a insegurança do outro, e levantou do sofá, conjurando travesseiros e cobertas.

"Boa noite.", disse quando passou pelo moreno, que parecia querer dizer algo, mas perdera a coragem quando Draco o encarou. Respondendo um "boa noite" baixinho, Harry deitou na cama improvisada, e fechou os olhos.

Draco, por outro lado, depois de tomar um banho e pôr seus pijamas, não conseguia fechar os olhos. A cada vez que o fazia, a imagem do rosto pálido de Harry surgia em seus olhos, como se gravada na parte interna de suas pálpebras a fogo. A pele gelada, a respiração difícil, tudo voltava à tona como se estivesse acontecendo naquele exato instante. Depois de mais de uma hora tentando adormecer sem conseguir, levantou tentando não fazer barulho, e foi até a sala, onde Harry dormia calmamente.

Sentindo-se idiota e um pouco aproveitador, abaixou-se lentamente e pegou Harry no colo, fazendo o moreno se mexer, incomodado. A passos rápidos, voltou ao quarto, e colocou Harry ao seu lado, cobrindo-o novamente e pegando outro cobertor para si.

Adormeceu enquanto olhava o rosto de Harry, sentindo-se em paz pela primeira vez desde que descobrira que Harry Potter era parte veela.

* * *

><p><strong>Own, que amor esse Harry donzela.<strong>

**Será que isso dura? xD**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	4. 4

_Shattered_

_**4**_

_And finding answers is forgetting__  
><em>_All of the questions we call home__  
><em>_Passing the graves of the unknown_

O momento em que acordou foi o instante exato em que entendeu o comportamento de Potter: era o que o médico havia explicado.

Aquele ali, aquela pessoa que havia cozinhado e feito listas de compras no dia anterior não era Potter. Aquele ali era a pessoa que ele _queria_ que seu companheiro de vida fosse, e aquele havia se tornado Potter.

Draco não sabia como se sentir com aquela revelação. Por um lado, compreendia que era a maneira da natureza veela garantir que a metade do veela ficasse com ele para sempre – quem _não iria_ querer ficar com a pessoa perfeita? Por outro, ele se sentia cruel. Ele estava roubando a personalidade de Potter. O médico havia dito que algo assim era possível e que, conforme a relação dos dois progredisse, Potter voltaria a ser... _Potter_, uma vez que os instintos veela estivessem certos de que ele não deixaria Harry. Mas como ele tinha certeza absoluta de que jamais se apaixonaria por Harry, ele estava prendendo Potter em um relacionamento em que ele jamais conseguiria ser ele mesmo.

Como explicar isso a Potter sem que ele se sentisse rejeitado?

Ele não sabia nem mesmo por onde poderia começar.

Potter dormia encolhido em seu lado da cama, como se não estivesse acostumado a ter espaço. Com um suspiro pesado, Draco sentou na cama, escorado à sua cabeceira, e os joelhos erguidos, passando a mão pelos cabelos finos em um gesto de exasperação.

Ele era um Slytherin. Ele precisava ser prático. A verdade era que não havia saída dessa sua situação – não havia manipular alguém para vencer algo, nem tampouco fugir de ago, e apenas se esconder até que as coisas voltassem a dar certo. O resto da sua vida estava deitado ao seu lado, dormindo encolhido, com uma das mãos debaixo do travesseiro, e a respiração pesada e contínua.

Deu-se um momento para _ver_ Potter. Harry. Seu veela, que o amaria para sempre e mais do que tudo. Balançou a cabeça, entre inconformado e incrédulo que, entre todas as pessoas no mundo, Harry fosse ter a _ele_, ao garoto irritante que tentara ser um inimigo na escola, que fazia piada com a morte de seus pais, que tentara fazer com que ele caísse de uma vassoura durante um jogo, vestindo-se de Dementador, como seu amor verdadeiro. A pessoa que o faria feliz, e que seria feliz ao seu lado.

Não fazia sentido.

Com um suspiro, Draco deixou seus olhos correrem por Harry. Ele havia deixado seu cabelo comprido depois da guerra. Pelo que Draco havia entendido, Harry havia caçado alguma coisa, em uma missão super secreta durante todo o ano, e seu cabelo não havia visto um corte desde o fim de seu sexto ano. Ele gostava do cabelo mais comprido em Harry – parecia menos com um ninho de passarinho assim.

Ele também era magro – demais, ao ponto de ser preocupante para alguém que se preocupasse com ele. O pulso que ele podia ver, que estava agarrado ao lençol, ao lado de sua cabeça, era fino e parecia quebradiço, em sua pele pálida.

Ele lembrou Granger contando que Harry havia ficado internado em coma, e mesmo antes disse, havia passado por um período de depressão, que ninguém sabia explicar.

Isso seria uma causa razoável para a sua magreza e palidez. A pele de seu rosto estava esticada ao máximo sobre seus ossos, como se ele não tivesse comido há dias, e Draco sentiu algo de preocupação em si, pensando que ele teria de fazer Harry comer mais.

Seu olhar continuou percorrendo pequenos detalhes em Harry, as cicatrizes mal visíveis em sua mão, _Eu não devo contar mentiras_. Ele lembrava-se daquela cicatriz, ele havia rido dela quando soubera que Umbridge fazia Harry escrever linhas com uma _Bloody Quill_, achava que a punição já devia ter vindo mais cedo.

Na época em que ele ainda acreditava que Harry Potter era o inimigo. Antes de ele virar um torturador, e quase ser preso, e quase virar um assassino.

Antes de tudo aquilo.

Quando se deu conta, seus olhos não estavam mais presos à pele de Harry, mas sim a seus olhos, que o encaravam, silenciosos, abertos, e naquela gama de verde que apenas Harry Potter parecia possuir. Em algum ponto durante a sua análise, Harry havia acordado, e agora o observava com uma intensidade equiparada à sua.

"Isso deve ser tão absurdo pra você quanto é para mim.", ele disse, apenas para dizer alguma coisa, quando o escrutínio de Harry se tornou demais.

Ouvindo uma risada baixa, enquanto Harry se virava na cama, deitando-se de costas, e o encarando quase de cabeça para baixo, ele voltou a olhar para o moreno, que tinha um sorriso quase maldoso nos lábios.

"Não tão absurdo quanto foi para Ginny. Eu entrei em coma quando ela me beijou."

Draco ficou espantado durante um segundo, e então gargalhou alto, imaginando a cena, ouvindo Harry rir baixo a seu lado. Olhando para o outro rapaz mais uma vez, Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Ela te beijou? Vocês não estavam juntos?"

Harry deu de ombros, olhando para as paredes do quarto, antes de suspirar.

"Antes da guerra, sim. Mas quando tudo acabou, quando essa... _herança_ da minha mãe começou a se manifestar, a ideia de voltar a namorar Ginny me parecia errada. Não era... _certo_.", seus olhos voltaram a fixar os de Draco, que sorriu amargamente.

"O certo sou eu.", ele disse, encarando Harry com a expressão séria.

Harry deu de ombros mais uma vez.

"Pelo jeito, é."

O silêncio permeou o quarto durante mais alguns momentos, e então Draco suspirou.

"Bem, pelo menos você tem bom gosto.", ele sorriu de leve, e viu Harry compartilhar seu sorriso, e durante aquele segundo, ele conseguiu vislumbrar um futuro para os dois.

Eles poderiam dar certo. Ele só precisava tentar, porque a natureza de Harry o _faria_ tentar, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

"Eu não sei o que nós estamos fazendo aqui, Harry. eu não sei como essas coisas funcionam, e eu estou incomodado com o fato de que você vai poder _mudar_ pra me fazer gostar de você. por mais que nós dois nos detestássemos na escola, eu não acho _justo_ com você que você tenha que agradar a mim. Não é justo isso tudo.", ele disse, falando de uma vez, e tentando ser honesto, porque honestidade era só o que ele conseguia pensar em usar naquela situação.

Ele viu Harry suspirar e olhar para o teto, ficando em silêncio durante alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade.

"Eu não acho justo com _você, _Draco, que você tenha que ficar comigo.", ele voltou a encarar Draco mais uma vez, seus olhos não deixando que os de Draco fugissem, "Ontem, quando você me rejeitou, parte de mim estava esperando aquilo. Parte de mim _queria_ aquilo. Eu nunca fui suicida, mas você é...", ele engoliu em seco, como se não quisesse continuar, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguisse se impedir de falar, "Você é só o que importa. Ron, Hermione, todo o resto, eles importam para mim, mas só depois de você. e se você não me quisesse aqui, não haveria motivos para ficar.", ele se sentou na cama, mais perto de Draco do que havia estado até então, e respirou fundo mais uma vez, antes de inclinar a cabeça para o lado, como se analisasse Draco antes de prosseguir, "Se você não me quiser, não há motivo para ficar, e eu não te condenaria. Se você acha que seria mais fácil sem Harry Potter na sua vida, sem a preocupação de me ter ao seu lado, eu entendo, e não te condeno. Eu acho que você tentou, nenhum Voto pode dizer que não, e ninguém pode te condenar, se eu não o fizer. Você só precisa dizer, e eu saio de sua vida, e você pode seguir seu caminho, sem mim."

Draco quase sentiu o mundo parar naquele instante, como se cada palavra de Harry pesasse toneladas. Ele tinha a vida de Harry em suas mãos. Literalmente, e sem falhas. Ele havia tentado, e se ele dissesse a palavra, estaria tudo terminado.

Ele tinha, ali, naquelas palavras de Harry, a permissão para se desfazer dele – de acabar com a sua vida de maneira completa, e os olhos verdes lhe diziam que cada palavra era verdadeira.

E a imensidão daquilo, a dimensão do que Harry era para ele, e do que ele era para Harry foi o que o convenceu de que eles _podiam dar certo_. Eles dariam certo se ele pudesse acreditar, e se esforçar, mesmo que apenas um pouco mais.

Nunca, ninguém, havia confiado nele daquela maneira. Ninguém jamais depositaria sua vida em suas mãos daquela maneira entregue e sem preocupações, dando-lhe permissão para esquecê-lo, e deixá-lo morrer. Ninguém nunca havia oferecido tanto, e pedido nada em troca, e colocado a sua vida, os seus desejos, e as suas necessidades antes de todo o resto – nem mesmo seus pais haviam feito isso por ele, mesmo que o amassem verdadeiramente.

Mas mesmo o amor deles empalidecia diante do que Harry _era_. Do que ele era _para Harry_. Ele era tudo.

E nada, nunca, havia feito com que ele se sentisse tão... completo, tão necessário.

Harry precisava dele _para viver_.

Ele estendeu a mão, pegando uma das mãos de Harry nas suas, e apertando-a com firmeza. Ele sentia que talvez devesse beijar Harry, ou mesmo dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguia. E por isso apenas sorriu, levantando da cama com a mão de Harry ainda entre a sua, e o guiou até a cozinha, onde ajudou Harry a preparar o café da manhã.

Ele faria tudo dar certo.

Era a sua única opção.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


	5. 5

_Shattered_

_**5**_

_Reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
>Illusions of the sunlight<br>A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
>With love gone for so long<em>

Os dias passaram mansos, durante pelo menos uma semana. Harry era uma pessoa fácil de se conviver, e se havia algo de não natural naquela calma tão imensa, naquelas concordâncias tão fáceis, e em todas as vezes que ele havia cedido a Draco apenas porque o loiro dizia que não concordava com algo, Draco preferia não analisar mais profundamente, e simplesmente se deixar levar.

Se deixar levar era o que ele podia fazer, e nada lhe parecia mais fácil ou mais razoável.

Harry parecia estar se esforçando tanto, que dava uma certa agonia em Draco não tentar mais. Ele tentava perceber os detalhes em Draco, as coisas de que ele gostava, e do que ele não gostava. Ele ouvia, por longas horas, sem interromper, e sem comentar, quando Draco falava de sua infância, de todas as vezes que ele desejava ter um pai mais presente, ou uma mãe que lhe visse como um adulto. De como se sentira tolo quando percebera que Voldemort apenas queria que ele morresse em sua missão, em como ele via agora que a pessoa a quem ele e sua família chamavam de Lorde era apenas um psicopata.

Falava sobre como desejara ser amigo de Harry uma vez, e como a mágoa de ser rejeitado havia se transformado em ódio infantil, e como ele havia se arrependido disso quando a realidade da guerra batera à sua porta. Ele falou sobre não querer entregar Harry ou Hermione ou Ron em sua mansão quando eles haviam sido capturados, porque precisava acreditar que eles iriam vencer. Em como eles três haviam se tornado a última esperança dele.

E falar sobre tudo isso lhe fazia bem, ele se sentia mais em paz, mais vivo depois de cada uma daquelas confissões, sabendo, sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, que Harry jamais contaria a ninguém seus segredos, ou o julgaria pelas suas fraquezas, simplesmente porque não estava na natureza de Harry fazer nada disso.

Harry, por outro lado, nunca falava. Ele não se abria para Draco, como se temesse que, ao fazer isso, Draco fosse se assustar, e então não fosse querê-lo mais. E Draco não sabia como lidar com isso, porque simplesmente nunca fora o confidente de ninguém. Era um impasse, que ele não sabia como resolver, e ele estava cogitando conversar com Granger quando ela viesse ver Harry, como havia prometido.

Pedir conselhos de relacionamento para uma sangue ruim jamais havia ocorrido a Draco, mas ele parecia não ter outra opção. Ele havia sugerido que Harry convidasse seus amigos para vê-lo àquela tarde – levara pouco para convencer Harry a fazer isso, apenas uma sugestão, que Harry aceitou ansiosamente, o que levava Draco a pensar que ele só não havia feito isso ainda por medo de que Draco não concordasse: e ele não havia _falado_ sobre o medo de que Draco não concordasse.

Era um problema que andava em círculos, sem rumo, e Draco não sabia se ele era parte do problema, parte da causa, ou se esse era apenas o jeito que Harry sempre fora – e o não saber algo sobre Harry estava começando a deixá-lo louco, porque ele _precisava_ saber.

Precisava saber – e não tinha a desculpa de ser meio veela para ter essa vontade.

Naquele exato momento, Harry estava na cozinha, terminando alguns detalhes no jantar que ele fizera questão de cozinhar sozinho, e sem a ajuda de ninguém – não que Draco _soubesse_ ajudar, de qualquer forma; antes de Harry ir morar com ele, ele vivia de comida de restaurantes, e o que quer que sua mãe mandasse para ele através de elfos domésticos.

Ouvindo a porta da cozinha se fechar, Draco desviou o olhar da lareira onde estivera contemplando seus problemas nos últimos minutos, e se virara para ver Harry parado à porta da sala, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Não conseguindo impedir que o entusiasmo do outro lhe contagiasse, ele deu um meio sorriso de volta, enquanto Harry entrava na sala, e se sentava em uma poltrona ao lado da de Draco.

"Eles já devem estar chegando.", comentou desnecessariamente, olhando para a lareira mais uma vez, quase saltitando em seu assento.

"Weasley e Granger como convidados de honra. Yay.", Draco disse, soando sarcástico como sempre era quando falara destes nomes desde que os aprendera.

Seu comentário foi recebido com silêncio, e ele olhou para Harry, esperando a defesa de seus amigos, mas o rapaz estava apenas mordendo o lábio, e olhando para baixo.

"Harry? O que foi?", indagou, não vendo o problema.

"Eu não pensei que você fosse se importar, porque foi você quem sugeriu. Eu... eu posso chamar Mione e dizer para que eles não venham, se você preferir, essa é a _sua_ casa, no fim das contas."

Não havia frieza em sua voz, nem decepção, ou raiva. Não havia amargura quando ele dissera que aquela era a _sua_ casa, deixando bem claro que Draco jamais havia dito para ele que era o lugar _deles_. Havia apenas... _tristeza._ Sem nenhum outro sentimento por trás.

Merlin em pessoa poderia mandar que ele não deixasse Granger vir jantar com eles àquela noite, e ele iria desobedecer. Por Salazar, ele precisava falar com a mulher!

"Eu só estava brincando, Harry, não era sério. Eu quero os seus amigos aqui.", ele disse, não sabendo muito bem como colocar as palavras para fora, como assegurar Harry Potter de que ser amigo de Weasley e Granger era algo bom.

Weasley escolheu aquele momento para sair de sua lareira, com toda a graça de um hipogrifo bêbado, salvando Harry de dar uma resposta. Harry se levantou, seu sorriso de volta no lugar, e apertou a mão de Weasley, que lhe deu tapinhas nas costas.

Logo depois dele veio Hermione Granger, um pouco mais graciosa que seu namorado, mas ainda saindo aos tropeços. A mulher olhou em volta, e viu que Harry estava inteiro e aparentemente feliz, e o puxou para um abraço, cumprimentando Draco com um aceno de cabeça e um _Malfoy_ resmungado – muito mais do que Weasley havia feito: a estratégia do ruivo parecia ser ignorar Draco, e fingir que ele não estava ali.

O jantar fora algo estranho e embaraçoso para todos eles. Harry parecia inclinado a falar sobre Draco o tempo todo, enquanto Weasley tentava mudar o assunto para Quadribol e seu treinamento para auror – que Draco não conseguia nem mesmo _entender_ como ele havia entrado, se nem uma educação completa o ruivo tinha, mas ele manteve os comentários para si. Harry conseguia se manter em cada assunto por um total de dois minutos, antes de voltar a falar sobre como Draco havia lido isso, ou comentado aquilo, e feito aquele outro, com Harry ou para Harry.

Estava mais do que claro que Harry estava tentando mostrar para seus amigos que Draco era bom para ele, mas tudo o que parecia de verdade era que Draco estava abusando de seu melhor amigo, fazendo com que Harry cozinhasse, lavasse e passasse para ele, ouvisse todos os seus problemas, e tentasse fazer de sua vida algo melhor, apenas em troca de boas noites frios, algumas palavras trocadas, sorrisos vagos e ser chamado de _Harry_ e não _Potter_.

Quando a refeição terminou, Draco viu a sua chance, e pediu a Harry que mostrasse a Ron o apartamento, enquanto ele mostraria a Hermione a sua prateleira de livros.

Assim que os dois haviam saído da cozinha, Draco arrastara Granger até a sala, e colocara todas as barreiras de silêncio e trancas que ele sabia nas portas.

Hermione o olhou espantada, não esperando algo assim de Draco, que agora andava de um lado para o outro na sala, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Malfoy, o que foi?"

"Eu preciso de ajuda. Eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho, e eu vou acabar estragando isso tudo de alguma maneira. Você o conhece, você me diz o que eu tenho que fazer, Granger."

"Do que você está falando?", seu tom indicando o espanto que ela sentia, e a sua surpresa estava estampada em seu rosto estava mesclada à curiosidade.

"Isso, Granger, Harry, ele... Isso não vai dar certo. Isso _já está_ errado, e eu..."

"E você está com medo que o Voto cobre o preço?", ela perguntou, algo de gelado em seu tom fazendo Draco parar seus passos de um lado para o outro, e franzir o cenho para a bruxa.

"Não, Granger. Eu estou tentando, Harry está tentando. Mas eu não quero _tentar_, eu quero que isso _funcione_. E eu preciso de ajuda."

Hermione pareceu precisar de alguns segundos para processar o que Draco havia lhe dito, e então quase sorriu antes de falar.

"Harry... ele não vai conseguir te fazer feliz? Ele não é o que você queria?", ela perguntou, e Draco respirou fundo, olhando para baixo e balançando a cabeça.

"Granger, Harry é...", ele parecia não ter palavras, e seus olhos cinza encontraram os de Hermione, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, a garota viu uma emoção positiva naquele olhar quando estava voltado para ela, "Ele é perfeito.", disse simplesmente, fazendo Hermione franzir o cenho.

"Então qual é o problema?", ela perguntou, e Draco tinha vontade de bater nela de frustração.

"O problema, Granger, é que eu não sou."

O sorriso que ameaçara surgir antes no rosto da nascida trouxa se fez dessa vez, e ela sentou em uma das poltronas, gesto que Draco imitou alguns segundos depois.

"Bem, eu certamente não posso dizer que você não está tentando.", ela resmungou baixinho, mas Draco ouviu de qualquer maneira, e lançou um olhar feio na direção da bruxa, que riu de leve, antes de continuar, dirigindo-se a Draco dessa vez, "O que você acha que está errado?"

Draco deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei se está errado, porque eu não sei o quanto essa coisa toda de ser veela ainda está afetando o comportamento dele. Eu não sei o quanto é algo errado, o quanto é veela, o quanto é Harry.", ele olhou para o chão, respirando fundo, como quem toma coragem, e voltou a encarar Granger, inclinando-se na poltrona em sua direção, "Nós conversamos durante essa semana. Eu contei muita coisa pra ele, é impossível _não_ confiar em alguém que diz as coisas que ele disse para mim. Ele colocou a vida dele nas minhas mãos, e eu sei que ele jamais conseguiria usar nada do que eu digo para ele contra mim. Ele se esforça, e ele tenta, e ele é exatamente tudo que eu sempre quis – exatamente como você e o médico disseram. Mas ele não... ele não quer nada de volta. Ele não fala, ele não pede. Eu fiz uma piada antes, sobre vocês estarem aqui, e ele estava se oferecendo para cancelar o jantar – e eu _sei_ que ele queria ver vocês mais do que tudo hoje à noite. Ele... eu acho que ele não confia em mim o suficiente para pedir nada, ou fazer algo que ele acha que eu não vá aprovar."

Hermione tinha um ar pensativo no rosto, como se analisasse o que ele havia dito, antes de lhe dar uma resposta.

"Confiança leva tempo, Draco, principalmente com Harry. Ele nunca se abriu com ninguém, nem comigo e Ron. Nem com Ginny, antes de, bem, tudo isso acontecer. Harry sempre foi fechado, e ele vai demorar a confiar em você. Talvez seja isso."

Draco já balançava a cabeça em negação antes mesmo de Hermione terminar de falar.

"Não é dessa confiança simples que eu estou falando. É algo... _maior_, Granger. É como se ele não acreditasse que eu estou tentando, que eu _quero_ isso. E eu não sou... Gryffindor. Eu não saio por aí anunciando meus sentimentos. Eu quero que isso funcione, e ele sabe disso, mas ao mesmo tempo ele age como se estivesse esperando a minha rejeição nos próximos cinco segundos."

"Bem, eu ainda acho que leva tempo, Draco. Ele vai conseguir ver que você acredita nele, que você o quer aqui. Você só precisa dar tempo."

Draco olhou nos olhos de Hermione por um longo momento.

"Granger, você lembra tudo o que o médico disse, no dia que me fez jurar aquele voto?"

Hermione ficou tensa no mesmo instante.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu estou falando de quando o médico disse que com o histórico de Harry, com o tempo que ele foi negado para procurar a sua outra metade, e com todos os problemas dele ao longo da vida, não era algo garantido que Harry _conseguisse_ ficar bem. Eu acho que... Eu acho que nos não _temos_ esse tempo todo, Granger. Eu preciso que Harry entenda que eu o quero aqui, comigo, sempre. E eu preciso que ele entenda isso _agora_."

Hermione respirou fundo, mas havia algo de irritação em seus olhos quando ela voltou a encarar Draco.

"Você não precisa fazer toda essa cena para mim, Draco. É a sua magia que vai decidir se você tentou o suficiente ou não se isso der errado. Eu não vou ter parte nessa decisão."

A mulher levantou para sair, mas uma mão em seu braço a impediu, e ela se viu frente a frente com Draco Malfoy, que parecia estar legitimamente furioso com ela.

"Eu sei disso melhor do que você, Granger, eu _cresci_ sabendo o que um Voto Perpétuo é. E eu não preciso fazer uma cena, eu preciso de ajuda. A minha vida foi um inferno nos últimos anos. Eu achei que não havia mais _nada_ de bom para mim no mundo, porque eu não sei se você notou, mas o público não parece exatamente me adorar. Eu não posso voltar para Hogwarts, e eu estou em condicional da prisão, e jamais conseguiria uma única indicação para nenhum dos empregos que eu gostaria de fazer. Essa semana com Harry foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo desde que eu tinha quinze anos de idade. Eu não preciso da sua aprovação de que estou tentando. Eu preciso da sua ajuda para salvar a vida do seu melhor amigo, e da minha única chance de ser feliz. Você pode me ajudar ou não?"

Hermione passou um longo momento encarando Draco antes de assentir com um aceno de cabeça, fazendo o loiro largar seu braço.

A morena suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu acho que só o que você pode fazer é mostrar a ele que você o quer aqui, que você se importa. Você sabe que essa ligação entre vocês não é, bem... platônica. Vocês já... ahm... fizeram, sabe, coisas de casal?"

Draco fez um som de incredulidade, antes de corar levemente, e Hermione sentiu vontade de rir.

"Isso tão não é da sua conta, Granger.", ele respondeu, a fazendo rir.

"Bem, talvez você devesse começar por aí.", ela disse, dando de ombros, "Talvez ele se sinta mais seguro quando vocês começarem a agir mais como um casal, e não como duas pessoas jogadas em uma situação que nenhuma delas queria."

Draco assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, e desfez as trancas da porta, sabendo que Weasley e Harry estavam aguardando os dois na cozinha, Harry curioso e temeroso, e Weasley impaciente e irritado.

O casal se despediu alguns minutos depois, e Draco suspirou. Ele não havia conseguido toda a ajuda que buscava, mas era um começo.

Àquela noite, quando Harry saiu do banho e se sentou desajeitado em sua cama, como havia feito todas as noites que estivera ali, desde que acordara nela, Draco estava esperando por ele acordado, sem livros para evitar os momentos tensos que se seguiam, em que Harry tentava adormecer, enquanto Draco tentava ignorar que havia alguém dormindo a seu lado.

Quando Harry deitou ao seu lado, Draco deitou ao lado dele, virado para Harry, e ergueu uma de suas mãos, correndo-a pelos cabelos do moreno, que o encarou surpreso, antes de sorrir levemente. E quando os olhos de Harry estavam quase se fechando, Draco inclinou-se sobre ele, tocando seus lábios suavemente, uma mera carícia, que pareceu chocar Harry ao ponto de ele nem mesmo corresponder.

Sorrindo, Draco beijou Harry mais uma vez, ouvindo-o suspirar, feliz, antes de deitar, e puxar Harry contra si, descansando sua cabeça contra o peito do loiro.

"Boa noite, Harry.", ele sussurrou, mas ficou sem resposta – Harry já havia adormecido, com um sorriso nos lábios.

**x**

"O que o fuinha queria com você aquele tempo todo?", Ron indagou, enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas até a casa dos pais de Hermione, onde ela estava ficando até conseguir um apartamento melhor.

"Pedir ajuda.", ela disse, olhando para o namorado com um sorriso enorme no rosto, "Ajuda com Harry."

Ron pareceu incrédulo.

"Eu preferia qualquer pessoa com Harry. Qualquer um. McLagen. Percy. Minerva McGonagall. Eu não confio naquele imbecil.", resmungou.

Hermione riu baixinho, antes de parar na calçada, e dar um beijo rápido em seu namorado.

"Sabe o que eu acho?", ela perguntou, ouvindo-o grunhir em resposta, "Eu acho que eles vão ficar bem."

Ron só conseguia esperar que Hermione estivesse tão certa nisso quanto estava em todo o resto.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


	6. 6

_Shattered_

_**6**_

_And this day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
>Knowing that faith is all that I hold<em>

Os dias passaram rápido para Draco naquele primeiro mês, mas isso não queria dizer que fossem fáceis. A primeira semana fora uma sucessão de momentos em que Draco se sentia inseguro, mas se convencera de que ele podia fazer eles dois funcionarem como um casal, como metades, como deveriam ser.

Ele se atreveria a dizer que, se naquela primeira semana ele havia se convencido de que Harry podia ser certo para ele, naquele mês que se seguiu, Draco havia se apaixonado.

Era mais do que simplesmente o desejo de ter algo de bom em sua vida quando tudo mais parecia errado ou simplesmente ruim. Ele descobrira, depois de um mês acordando e adormecendo ao lado de Harry, que ele _gostava_ de Harry. De seu senso de humor um pouco estranho, de seu paladar infantil, da maneira como ainda se encantava com atos de magia, e como parecia _mesmo_ se importar com Draco a cada passo do caminho.

A maneira como elogios o desconsertavam, mesmo que eles nunca fossem dados em vão, ou em grandes quantidades, e como ele parecia aceitar os defeitos de Draco com toda a facilidade, como se o conhecesse desde sempre.

Não era difícil se apaixonar por Harry – aquele Harry que Draco via todos os dias. E ele podia dizer, com toda a certeza, que Harry já não estava mais agindo apenas por instinto veela: o Harry por quem Draco estava apaixonado era o Harry de verdade, e ele sabia disso pela fonte mais segura de todas: Hermione Granger. A garota havia se tornado uma constante em suas vidas, e ocasionalmente Weasley aparecia com ela, ou os acompanhava em saídas a lugares que Draco jamais consideraria ir antes de estar na situação que estava.

Harry não podia sair na rua em nenhum lugar que fosse mágico que os repórteres e as pessoas começavam a notá-lo e tornar a sua diversão algo impossível. E por isso ele e Draco tomaram por hábito visitarem lugares da Londres trouxa, lugar onde Harry, mesmo tendo sido criado como trouxa, jamais tivera a oportunidade de visitar, e que Granger parecia ter grande prazer em lhes mostrar.

Eles visitaram cinemas e museus, shoppings e jogos de futebol, parques e ruas discretas, lugares em que mães e pais brincavam com seus filhos, e bairros com grandes jardins.

Granger, aos poucos, havia trazido o Harry que ela e Weasley conheciam à tona. Alguém levemente sarcástico, com bom coração, que não tinha riso fácil, mas parecia capaz de aceitar a todos à sua volta sem dificuldade. Draco o observava com seus amigos e notava o quanto eles pareciam mudar aqueles a seu redor, até mesmo Weasley ficava menos insuportável quando Harry estava perto dele.

Fora um mês de aprendizado, e também de alívio, para Draco. No final das contas, ele só havia ganhado com a situação que a princípio parecia tão irremediável.

Ele estava feliz, se sentindo amado, e, se Harry não se abria tanto com ele quanto Draco gostaria, ou se ele não contava todas as suas histórias de infância para Draco, ele sabia que só ia ter que esperar mais algum tempo. Granger havia lhe assegurado que a segurança viria, e a confiança depois.

Ele confiava em Granger, por incrível que pareça, e estava confiante de que a decisão que havia tomado era a correta.

**x**

Alguns dias eram mais fáceis do que outros. Os dias em que Hermione e Ron estavam com eles dois eram os mais fáceis de todos eles, já que ele se sentia um pouco mais seguro do que era e de como agir.

Ser ele mesmo era algo que Draco parecia querer que ele fizesse, mas Harry nunca tivera muita certeza sobre quem era. Ele sabia que não era O Menino que Sobreviveu, nem tampouco O Escolhido – aqueles eram nomes dados pelas pessoas que precisavam de algo maior do que um adolescente mal vestido para lhes dar esperança. Aqueles eram os símbolos que Harry jurara nunca mais ser.

No dia em que Hagrid havia vindo lhe buscar, pela primeira vez, Harry havia dito que não era nada especial, era _apenas Harry_. Mas ser apenas Harry não era simples – ele não sabia quem aquela pessoa era. Ele não sabia muito bem quais os seus medos, ou o que Harry realmente gostava de fazer. Ele não queria mais ser auror, ele sabia que não conseguiria seguir aquela carreira, e seus instintos ainda estavam fora de controle, apontando em direções diferentes a cada segundo, porque Draco, afinal de contas, era apenas _uma_ pessoa, e ele não podia ser responsável por tudo que Harry deveria ser.

Até mesmo se transformar exatamente no que Draco desejava de seu companheiro de vida era difícil para Harry, ele se sentia colocando mais pesos sobre os ombros de Draco.

Os últimos anos não haviam sido fáceis para Harry – mas para Draco eles também não haviam sido nenhum passeio no parque. Às vezes, na calada da noite, quando os dois estavam sozinhos, na cama de Draco, em seu quarto, quase adormecendo, o loiro lhe contava sobre seus medos do passado, sobre seus erros e acertos, e a maneira como Harry havia lhe ajudado, mesmo que sem querer.

Parte de Harry ficava feliz com aquilo, mas outras partes sentiam um medo tão grande que ele mal conseguia compreender o que sentia. Draco havia dito que Harry o havia salvado, e isso o levava a questionar o que Draco sentia por ele: gratidão? Pena? Obrigação?

Quando Draco dizia que gostava de sua companhia, ou quando sorria enquanto o beijava ou assim que seus olhos se encontravam, o que ele via? Harry, só Harry? O veela que estava ali para ser quem ele quisesse, a pessoa que havia terminado com a guerra que poderia acabar com a sua vida?

Era tudo confuso demais. Ele não conseguia sentir a harmonia que o médico disse que ele sentiria quando Draco o aceitasse. Ele não se sentia ficando em paz, ou conseguindo conciliar quem era com o que era. Ele sabia, com toda a certeza que seu lado veela amava Draco como nada mais no mundo, e conforme os dias passavam, ele sabia que ele mesmo, ele Harry, ele que não sabia bem quem era, também poderia amá-lo, talvez até mesmo já o amasse, e isso só tornava tudo ainda mais difícil.

As pessoas que Harry amava sempre o deixavam, eles sempre se iam, eles sempre morriam no final. Talvez não Ron e Hermione, mas eles eram dois, em um mar de figuras paternas, amigos e família que Harry havia perdido, e por cuja perda Harry se sentia responsável.

Ele ouvia, às vezes, Hermione dizendo a Draco que desse tempo ao tempo, que ele se abriria quando se sentisse seguro, mas não havia segurança em Harry, não mais. Ele não sabia mais qual era o seu propósito, e, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele tinha medo de assustar Draco com seu passado.

Com a carência sempre presente em si. Com a maneira como a ideia de ter alguém para ele, só dele, certo para ele, havia sido a melhor coisa que ele jamais havia ouvido. Como saber que Draco poderia moldá-lo, longe de assustá-lo, o havia deixado feliz, mesmo que jamais fosse admitir, pois assim ele poderia ser quem alguém esperasse que ele fosse. Alguém esperava algo dele, e ele queria conseguir ser tudo aquilo e ainda mais.

No entanto, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo aquilo era reconfortante, também era aterrorizante – ele nunca _fora_ o que esperavam dele, nem mesmo quando ele havia acabado com Voldemort. Nem mesmo então ele conseguira corresponder a todas as expectativas. No fundo de sua alma, ele conseguia admitir para si, quando Draco já estava adormecido ao seu lado, suas mãos em seus cabelos, ele ainda era o menino magricelo e de joelhos protuberantes, que acreditava que seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro, e que não valia nada para ninguém. Que não merecia roupas novas, ou brinquedos, e até mesmo comida, porque ninguém se importava o suficiente.

Esse era o seu maior medo – assustar Draco ao ponto da sua recusa, se ele deixasse que o outro soubesse o quanto ele verdadeiramente _precisava_ de Draco. Para sempre, com tudo o que tinha, com todo o desespero de alguém que jamais se sentira à altura de nada, e então se vê com tudo o que sempre quis nas mãos.

Ele tinha medo, porque ele não conseguia acreditar, por nada no mundo, que Draco realmente o quisesse. Ele estava sempre com o coração acelerado e com o medo entalado em sua garganta: medo do dia em que Draco iria finalmente se cansar, e ir embora, e deixá-lo: como seus pais, como Sirius, como Dumbledore, e Snape, e Remus.

Um mês que parecia algumas horas ou então todo o tempo do mundo.

Foi esse o exato tempo que Harry levou para entender exatamente a sua situação no mundo.

**x**

O dia estava gelado nos subúrbios de Londres, mas Harry tinha um sorriso honesto no rosto, mesmo que um tanto melancólico, então Draco não se importava com o vento cortante, ou com o frio em suas mãos.

O bairro parecia tranquilo, e crianças brincavam em um parque não muito longe dali, suas risadas altas e em paz podiam ser ouvidas de onde estavam. Na esquina por onde passavam havia uma grande casa de tijolos vermelhos, com pelo menos três andares, um balcão na frente, e uma grande varanda embaixo. Suas janelas e portas brancas pareciam convidar a entrada ali, e os gramados verdes, mesmo que um pouco crescidos demais, se estendiam em toda a volta, prometendo um pátio ainda maior na sua parte de trás.

Harry olhava para a casa com um ar saudoso, de quem quer algo que sabe que jamais terá, e ocorreu a Draco que Harry jamais havia chamado aquele apartamento se _meu_, ou mesmo de _deles_, mas sim sempre como a casa _de Draco_.

Vendo aquele sorriso melancólico no rosto de Harry mexeu com Draco mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, e ele pegou a mão do moreno na sua, virando-o para um beijo rápido em seus lábios, e afastando-o da casa e de seu sinal de VENDE-SE.

O passeio durou mais algumas horas, ao final das quais Draco e Harry voltaram para o pequeno apartamento, onde Harry lhes fez jantar, e eles se retiraram para o quarto, Harry adormecendo em seguida.

Quando achava que ele já estava dormindo, Draco levantou e foi até a sala, chamando Granger por Floo, e contando a ela o que pretendia fazer.

Da cama fria sem Draco ao seu lado, Harry não conseguia entender as palavras, mas ouvia Draco falando em tom animado e feliz com alguém que tinha a voz fina demais para ser um amigo.

Seu coração quebrando um pouco mais a cada instante, fechou os olhos, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro, para quando Draco voltasse à cama, não notasse suas lágrimas fracas.

Ele era fraco, e estava começando a não conseguir mais acreditar que algo daria certo em sua vida.

Nada nunca dava, de qualquer maneira.

**x**

Hermione – e como era estranho pensar na nascida trouxa como _Hermione_, e talvez como uma amiga -, havia achado seu plano uma maravilha, e o havia ajudado com a compra da casa trouxa. Weasley, por mais que o detestasse, estava ajudando com alguns detalhes, como chamar seu irmão que trabalhava como Desfazedor de Feitiços para ajudar a colocar guardas e proteções na casa, para que ele e Harry pudessem se mudar o mais breve possível.

Ele sabia que Harry ainda não acreditava completamente na sua aceitação de seu elo, e essa era a maneira mais... Gryffindor que ele havia encontrado para esclarecer ao rapaz que ele o aceitava – com tudo o que Harry tinha para oferecer: suas reservas e seus medos, suas inseguranças e seu cabelo que parecia ter vida própria.

Ele aceitava Harry por quem ele era, e sabia que aprenderia a aceitá-lo a cada vez que ele mudasse. Granger havia garantido que essa era a ação mais correta e mais rápida para convencê-lo disso.

Levara pouco mais de uma semana para que ele conseguisse comprar a casa, e mais duas até que ela estivesse pronta para ser decorada. Hermione e Weasley, então, passaram a ajudá-lo a tornar o lugar imenso e vazio um lar, deixando diversos cômodos sem nenhuma espécie de decoração para que Harry fizesse deles o que quisesse, para que a casa fosse, também, _dele_.

Até mesmo Narcissa havia aparecido e dado a sua bênção do lugar, apesar da vizinhança trouxa.

Ele sabia que era algo arriscado, cada minuto que ele passava longe de Harry era um minuto a mais que o moreno duvidava de tudo o que tinham, mas Draco estava apostando tudo o que ele tinha naquela casa, em seu lar, no lugar onde eles conseguiriam construir tudo juntos, do começo.

A casa estava pronta, e faltava apenas um pequeno pedido de Draco para que aquele fosse seu lar.

Ele iria pedir Harry em casamento àquela noite.

Algo concreto, físico, mesmo que fosse apenas uma faixa de metal em seus dedos, mas algo para afirmar para Harry, de uma vez para sempre, que eles dariam certo. Que Draco estaria ali. Que ele não iria embora, ou sumiria, ou faria qualquer coisa que envolvesse deixar Harry para trás.

Ele provaria à sua outra metade que eles eram um só.

Ele faria isso funcionar, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


	7. 7

_Shattered_

_**7**_

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand  
>Why my heart is so broken rejecting your love<br>Without love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on  
>But I know, all I know, is that the end is beginning<em>

Mais um dia que havia ido e vindo e que Draco havia desaparecido logo depois do amanhecer, e não retornado até o começo da noite – Harry tentou, àquela noite, não deixar com que o outro percebesse o quanto a sua ausência o machucava, a maneira como, com o passar das horas, a sua respiração ia ficando cada vez mais pesada, e como, apenas alguns minutos antes de Draco voltar para casa, ele havia simplesmente sentado no sofá, e tentado valentemente lutar contra as suas lágrimas.

Estava tão óbvio, era tão claro: a cada vez que Draco saía, ele voltava feliz e radiante – e nenhum dia antes ele havia ficado tanto tempo fora, nem voltado tão feliz.

Ele ficava tão bem longe de Harry, tão feliz, tão contente. Ele voltava cheio de sorrisos e pequenos toques, e Harry não conseguia lutar contra o sentimento de que isso tudo era apenas o que restava para ele depois de Draco ter passado o dia na companhia de alguém de quem ele _realmente_ gostasse.

Seu coração quebrava um pouco a cada vez que ele pensava assim, mas ele não conseguia evitar.

Jantaram em um silêncio tranquilo – Harry sempre estava tranquilo quando Draco estava por perto, ou o mais próximo de tranquilo que conseguia estar desde que descobrira toda a sua herança genética e tudo de errado que havia com ela, e quando ele colocou os pratos para lavar, Draco pegou na sua mão e o levou até a sala, sentando à sua frente.

"Eu queria falar com você sobre algo sério.", ele começou, e Harry respirou fundo.

Era agora. Draco iria contar a ele que não o amava, que havia percebido que jamais conseguiria fazer isso dar certo, e então o pediria para sair, e ir embora, para que ele pudesse passar seus dias com a pessoa que o deixava com aquele sorriso no rosto, sem o peso de Harry Potter em seus ombros, fazendo uma sombra sobre a sua felicidade.

Harry controlou a respiração, e impediu que lágrimas caíssem. Ele aguentaria essa rejeição com a cabeça erguida.

**x**

Os últimos retoques haviam sido dados na casa naquela manhã, e Draco passara o resto do dia fazendo os preparativos necessários para que eles pudessem se mudar já no dia seguinte.

Tudo daria certo, finalmente.

Chegando em casa com um sorriso enorme, ele não conseguiu conter a sua alegria ao ver Harry ali, esperando por ele. O alívio estampado no rosto do moreno quando o viu fazia com que Draco sentisse vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que... dizer coisas que Draco não sabia bem como dizer.

Não ainda.

Harry parecia abatido, e Draco sabia que era resultado do seu afastamento durante as últimas semanas, mas ele compensaria Harry a partir do dia seguinte, quando estivessem em sua linda casa, perto de um parque.

Jantaram, e, por fim, Draco levou Harry até a sala, avisando que precisava falar com ele sobre algo sério.

O rosto de Harry era uma máscara de agonia e medo tão intensos quando Draco pronunciou aquela frase, que o rapaz levou alguns segundos para se recuperar – o que Harry estava pensando?

O que ele estava fazendo de errado?

"Não é nada tão sério, assim, Harry. Você está pálido.", ele comentou, com algum medo passando em sua voz, e vendo Harry olhar para baixo e se encolher, como quem se prepara para um golpe ou uma notícia muito ruim.

Ver toda a insegurança de Harry lhe causou uma espécie de dor física, como se fosse ele mesmo a sentir todo aquele medo e toda aquela insegurança. Com uma de suas mãos, ele puxou Harry contra si, beijando seus lábios de maneira delicada e calma, e então se afastou, olhando nos olhos verde-esmeralda, e sorrindo de leve, com algo de nostálgico em seu olhar. Harry aproximou-se ainda mais, passando seus braços pelo pescoço de Draco, que o abraçou forte contra si, como se sentisse saudades da pessoa que estava ali, exatamente ao seu lado.

Quando Harry se afastou mais uma vez, Draco o beijou de novo, com mais intensidade, mais calor, mais vontade – não era um beijo de carinho, de segurança e tranquilidade, como todos os beijos que haviam trocado até então haviam sido – era um beijo de desejo puro, de algo de calor e medo, apreensão e certeza.

Draco desejava Harry, assim como o amava. Ele o queria inteiro, completo, sem medo e feliz. Ele queria que Harry tivesse tudo o que desejava, e que nada lhe fosse negado, nunca mais.

Ele queria fazer Harry acreditar que Draco era dele tanto quanto Harry era seu.

Decidiu deixar o pedido de casamento para o dia seguinte – primeiro, ele precisava provar para Harry que tudo isso que sentiam era mais do que aceitação do destino que sua mãe havia lhe passado com seu sangue. Primeiro, ele precisava fazer Harry entender que o amava, o queria, para sempre, ao seu lado.

Draco se afastou mais uma vez, e pegou a mão de Harry, levando-o até seu quarto, e fechando a porta atrás de si. Em silêncio, ele beijou Harry mais uma vez, que correspondeu com o mesmo nível de desejo dessa vez, e permaneceram perdidos um no outro até que o fôlego lhes faltasse.

Com uma delicadeza que nem mesmo Draco sabia que ele possuía, ele tirou a camiseta de Harry, e em seguida a sua, jogando-as pelo quarto. Ele despiu aos dois, com movimentos lentos e calmos, depositando beijos leves e mordidas suaves nos ombros nus de Harry, em seus lábios, seus dedos, suas mãos, seus olhos.

Ele queria memorizar Harry, lembrar de sua pele, de seu cheiro, da maneira como ele se arrepiava a cada toque, como ele suspirava baixinho com cada beijo.

Harry se deixava guiar, em uma confiança muda expressa em seus olhos verdes, pela qual Draco só poderia ser grato – Harry confiava nele para cuidar, para ter, para conduzi-lo de maneira segura para onde quer que fossem.

Pela primeira vez, Harry buscou a sua boca, iniciando um beijo que tinha tanto de necessidade, de desejo, de querer, que Draco sentiu as suas próprias pernas ficarem fracas, como se o ar lhe faltasse.

Ele o amava tanto, tanto que era como se doesse. Queria tanto que Harry enxergasse o quanto precisava dele que não sabia nem mesmo como falar. Precisava de Harry – tê-lo, para sempre, marcá-lo como seu, e pertencer a ele de maneira completa.

Harry estava sobre a cama, seus olhos buscando os de Draco, que estava sobre ele, tentando fazer com que tudo fosse mais fácil, menos dolorido, mais seguro. Quando Draco os fez um só, viu Harry fechar os olhos, lágrimas – poucas e quentes – escorrerem pelo seu rosto, e Draco as secou com beijos, movendo-os em um ritmo único, seu, somente deles dois, como se mais nada no mundo existisse.

Harry era tudo de que precisava para existir, e nada mais faria sentido sem ele ao seu lado. Ele estava total e completamente apaixonado pelo homem a quem um dia desprezara, e queria simplesmente poder fazer com que ele visse a imensidão do que sentia.

Sentiu Harry estremecer sobre si, um suspiro quase dolorido saindo de seus lábios, enquanto Draco se movia, e então sentia que eram um para sempre, como sempre deveriam ter sido.

Em silêncio, sem a necessidade de palavras, Draco beijou Harry mais uma vez, acenando a varinha que estava em sua cabeceira para fazer com que estivessem limpos, e então puxou Harry sobre si, acariciando seus cabelos, até que adormecessem.

Harry iria entender que Draco o amava.

Draco iria pedi-lo em casamento no dia seguinte.

A sua vida seria tudo o que jamais tiveram antes – seria segurança, conforto, amor e nada de cobranças ou ameaças.

Eles seriam felizes.

Draco não conseguia nem mesmo considerar a possibilidade de não serem.

Não com Harry ao seu lado.

**x**

Muito depois de saber que Draco estava adormecido, Harry ainda permanecia acordado, sem saber exatamente o que pensar, ou o que fazer.

Draco não o havia rejeitado – mas o que ele havia feito?

Ele havia dito que queria conversar seriamente, e então, ao ver como Harry havia ficado, havia desistido.

Era pena.

Era compaixão.

Era medo de fazer Harry sofrer ainda mais, Harry tinha certeza disso. Era medo, talvez, do Voto que Hermione havia feito com que fizesse, de que perdesse sua magia.

Harry não iria conseguir viver assim, vendo que Draco era mais feliz quando estava longe dele, sabendo que ele poderia ser feliz, ter uma vida, uma família, ter tudo o que quisesse, se não fosse Harry ao seu lado.

Harry nem mesmo sabia o que _ele_ sentia por Draco. Esse desespero, essa dor, esse desejo maior do que tudo não era amor – não como ele achava que amor deveria ser.

Amor deveria ser calmo e tranquilo e eterno. Deveria ser calor que aquece, mas não consome, algo que está sempre ali, e jamais vai embora.

Tudo o que ele sentia por Draco era extremo, era demais, era exagero.

Ele não conseguia mais identificar certo e errado, feliz ou triste. Ele não conseguia mais acreditar que algum dia ele faria Draco feliz. Ele não ousava nem mesmo pensar que Draco _estava_ feliz ao seu lado, poderia até parecer assim, mas por quanto tempo duraria? Quanto tempo até Draco perceber que ele... que ele simplesmente _não valia à pena_?

Dumbledore havia o criado para que ele sacrificasse a sua vida, e nada mais. Seus tios nunca se importaram com ele, e Ron e Hermione tinham as suas próprias vias – Hermione nem mesmo falara com ele direito nas últimas duas semanas.

Por que, por Merlin e tudo o que existia no mundo, _por que_ ele ainda estava vivo? Por quem? Por Draco, para fazê-lo miserável para sempre? Por que ele havia sequer tentado toda essa farsa? Por que ele estava forçando a pessoa de quem mais precisava no mundo a fazer tudo o que não queria?

Quando Draco o havia tocado àquela noite, havia sido tão... _perfeito_, tão exatamente como Harry havia imaginado tantas vezes antes, mas e agora?

Agora Draco estava amarrado a ele para sempre, para que Harry não morresse?

Ele não queria viver se fosse para viver assim.

Moveu-se ligeiramente na cama, observando o peito de Draco subir e descer em um movimento constante. Correu levemente os dedos pelos cabelos finos e quase translúcidos na luz pálida da lua que entrava pela sua janela, e então beijou seu rosto, leve e suave, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Eu te amo.", sussurrou, tão baixo que nem mesmo ele sabia se havia dito a frase ou apenas a imaginado.

Saiu da cama e se vestiu.

Foi até a porta da frente e de lá, saiu para a rua trouxa de Londres.

Ele daria a Draco aquilo que se deveria dar a todos aqueles a quem se ama: liberdade.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


	8. 8

_Shattered_

_**8**_

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart  
>Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent<br>all this time spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain  
>All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over<em>

Quando Draco Malfoy acordou naquela manhã, ele não sentiu nada de anormal. Ele não teve um súbito pressentimento, ou uma arrebatada premonição de que algo daria errado.

Ele não sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha, ou mesmo um leve temor aparecer em seu coração. Ele não sentiu no vento um prenúncio de tragédia, nem o ar pesado de algo errado. Ele não sentiu nada dessas coisas – ele estava feliz. Ele estava certo de que havia tomado todas as decisões certas, e de que tudo funcionaria a partir de agora.

Piscando lentamente com o sol que entrava por entre as cortinas mal fechadas, olhou para o lado e notou que Harry não estava mais na cama.

Isso não era algo raro, nem mesmo difícil de acontecer. A grande maioria das manhãs via Harry já de pé quando Draco acordava, cozinhando, ou organizando alguma coisa em algum lugar. Era difícil que o moreno ainda estivesse na cama quando Draco acordasse, e Hermione havia lhe contado que Harry sofria de um pouco de insônia, e pesadelos, e que não conseguia ficar parado quando estava acordado, e por isso ia arranjar algo para fazer.

Levantando contente, Draco foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido, e colocou roupas simples, de ficar em casa. Eles teriam de empacotar seu apartamento todo para poderem se mudar - mesmo que a sua casa nova não precisasse de mobília, seus artigos pessoais ainda precisavam estar em algum lugar. Mas antes de tudo isso, ele iria fazer como nos filmes trouxas que ele havia visto com Harry quando andavam por Londres, e se ajoelhar com um joelho apenas no chão, e pedir Harry em casamento com um anel simples, como uma aliança em prata, da qual ele já possuía o par.

Seria perfeito.

Foi quando saiu de seu quarto que Draco notou a primeira ausência, e isso foi o que fez com que tivesse a primeira indicação de que nem tudo estava tão certo quando ele acreditava – não havia sons na casa. Nem o barulho de pratos na cozinha, ou a água correndo na pia, ou no outro banheiro. Nem o som de alguém na biblioteca, nem um som, nem um sussurro, apenas o tráfego da rua lá fora, os sons dos poucos pássaros que moravam ali perto, buzinas, carros, vento.

Mais nada.

Não havia, de fato, ninguém na cozinha. Nem tampouco na sala, ou no quartinho que ele chamava de biblioteca, por falta de um outro nome melhor. O quarto estivera vazio quando ele saíra de lá, mas mesmo assim, Draco decidiu voltar até o local, procurar embaixo da cama, dentro do armário.

Nada.

Ele estava sozinho naquele apartamento pequeno e vazio, e a preocupação começou a se alastrar dentro dele.

Harry não estava ali.

O que isso queria dizer? Onde ele tinha ido?

Correndo as mãos pelos cabelos, em um gesto que ele tentava não usar, andou algumas vezes pelo apartamento, torcendo as mãos, em desespero. Como achar Harry?

Foi até a lareira e se ajoelhou em frente à peça, pesando as chances de assustar Hermione com algo que poderia ser apenas Harry saindo para dar uma volta, comprar alguma coisa, tomar ar.

Talvez ele só quisesse fazer algo de especial para comemorar a maneira como estavam unidos a partir de agora. Harry não era um prisioneiro naquela casa, ele podia sair e voltar quando quisesse, e Draco não era seu guardião, para o outro tivesse de lhe contar onde estava o tempo todo.

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

Eram oito e meia da manhã.

Foi até a cozinha, e fez café, tomando a primeira xícara em grandes goles, sem nem mesmo apreciar o que estava bebendo, enquanto tentava se acalmar.

Esperaria pelo menos mais uma hora, antes de chamar Hermione, e perguntar onde Harry estava.

Talvez Harry estivesse lá, naquele exato momento, contando aos amigos o que havia acontecido, explicando que estava feliz.

Uma hora, ele esperaria uma hora, ele podia esperar uma hora.

As nove horas chegaram e se foram, assim como a meia hora depois daquela, e às dez horas, Draco já estava roendo unhas.

Algo estava errado, muito errado, e ele precisava corrigir, mas não sabia nem por onde começar. Finalmente foi até o Floo e jogou o pó nas chamas, chamando por Hermione Granger.

Na casa de Granger ninguém respondeu, ela deveria estar no trabalho. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, ele chamou o Ministério onde sabia que ela era secretária de alguma coisa, e aguardou.

Mas a verdade era que, se Harry estivesse com seus amigos, eles não estariam no trabalho.

Draco sabia disso, como sabia que a expressão de choque no rosto de Hermione não deveria ser uma surpresa para ele.

Hermione não sabia onde Harry estava. Weasley, que apareceu em sua casa com três aurores na sua cola por volta do meio dia, também não sabia, e o homem ruivo parecia prestes a explodir com Draco – ao menos até ver como a sua voz tremia ao falar com os aurores, e explicava a eles o que sabia.

Eles haviam ido dormir. Ele acordara sozinho. Harry não estava em lugar nenhum. Eles não haviam brigado, muito pelo contrário, e nada podia estar _errado_.

Normalmente, os aurores deveriam ter de esperar vinte e quatro horas para fazer uma entrada de caso como pessoa desaparecida, mas era _Harry Potter_, que havia sido declarado como um veela pouco mais de dois meses antes, e que agora estava desaparecido, sem o seu companheiro.

Hermione chegou alguns minutos depois dos aurores terem saído. Bastou um olhar para os rostos nervosos e tensos de Ron e Draco para que ela soubesse que não havia notícias de Harry.

Sentaram-se os três na cozinha, copos de café evoluindo para bebidas mais fortes, até que os três haviam adormecido na mesa da cozinha, em posições desconfortáveis.

A noite chegou e se foi.

Harry ainda estava desaparecido.

**x**

Uma semana.

"Nós passamos quase um ano nos escondendo do Ministério inteiro, e de Voldemort em pessoa, Draco. Não é culpa dos aurores que eles não estejam encontrando Harry. Eu mesma ensinei a ele os feitiços para nos escondermos, e eu _pesquisei_ cada detalhe disso. A verdade é que... bem, a verdade é que ele não está sendo encontrado porque não _quer_."

A voz de Hermione tinha aflição e desespero, apesar de suas palavras parecerem frias.

Draco Malfoy estava caindo aos pedaços à sua frente, e ela não sabia muito bem como lidar com isso.

"Mas o que eu fiz de errado, Hermione? _Por que_ ele sumiu? Ele não pode ficar tanto tempo longe, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Talvez até melhor. Nós precisamos encontrar Harry."

Ele já havia usado aquele argumento cem vezes nos últimos dias. Ela já havia dito que Harry sabia o que estava fazendo ao sumir. Ele parecia cada vez mais desesperado, ela cada vez menos convicta.

Ron não se metia entre os dois, e não sabia como agir. Ele havia pedido para ser incluso no time de busca formado por seis aurores que o Ministério havia designado apenas para procurar por Harry, e seu pedido fora aceito – afinal de contas, quem melhor para reconhecer os padrões de Harry do que seu melhor amigo?

Mas Ron não tivera sucesso depois de sete dias de busca.

Draco expressava sua frustração em palavras exaltadas.

Hermione sentia vontade de chorar, mas se continha.

Onde eles haviam errado?

**x**

Duas semanas.

"Ninguém viu ou sabe de Harry dentro dos amigos e familiares, e familiares de amigos mais próximos, nós procuramos por ele em todos os lugares possíveis, e entrevistamos todas as pessoas mais de uma vez. Os anões disseram que Harry passou pelo banco na manhã que ele saiu daqui, retirou alguns galeões, trocou parte deles por dinheiro trouxa, e sumiu. Até isso foi difícil de tirar deles, mas quando a situação ficou mais complicada, eles decidiram ajudar, mediante compensação, claro."

Bill viera lhe dar notícias, porque Hermione estava tratando com um detetive particular trouxa, passando informações sobre Harry, para que, caso ele tivesse se refugiado no mundo sem magia, eles também pudessem encontrá-lo.

Draco se sentia estranhamente grato a um Weasley. A dois, três, ou todos eles.

Molly Weasley havia finalmente passado em sua casa um dia antes, a sua casa, Harry e dele, pois seu apartamento era triste demais, mas a casa era miseravelmente vazia, e ele precisava do consolo de saber que não seria feliz se Harry não estivesse ali. Ela o havia abraçado de maneira desajeitada, empurrado seu cabelo para longe do rosto, e dito que ele precisava comer, porque quando Harry voltasse, ele não ia querer ver Draco naquele estado.

Draco não sabia que estado era aquele, já que não passava por um espelho há pelo menos dez dias.

Aceitou a comida calado, e agradeceu aos Weasley com um olhar.

Talvez o detetive trouxa encontrasse alguma pista.

**x**

Três semanas.

"Eles falaram hoje que se não encontrarmos Harry nessa semana, quando o caso fechar um mês, eles vão extinguir o grupo de busca."

A voz de Ron era amuada, não havia outra palavra para descrever. As garrafas de cerveja estavam abertas em cima da mesa, e Hermione estava na cozinha, tentando fazer algo comestível naquela casa que parecia um fantasma de si.

Draco olhou para o ruivo, entre incrédulo e desesperado.

"Como extinguir o grupo de busca? Não faz um mês que Harry desapareceu, e alguma coisa pode ter acontecido a ele. Ele não ia sumir assim, sem dar notícias a ninguém. Ele nunca ia desaparecer sem dar notícias pra _vocês_, ao menos. Ele pode ter sido sequestrado, e o Ministério quer _fechar o caso_? Quando eles precisaram de um garoto de dezessete anos para matar aquele monstro, Harry servia, e agora eles vão simplesmente _desistir_?"

Os gritos atraíram Hermione até a sala, e Ron contou a ela o que havia contado a Draco. Nos olhos castanhos de sua namorada estavam a dor, a preocupação e o medo que todos eles estavam sentindo.

O Ministério não havia encontrado Harry. Detetives trouxas não haviam encontrado Harry.

Harry não estava em lugar algum.

Hermione começou a temer pelo pior.

**x**

Um mês.

Draco havia se dado a tarefa obrigatória de sair da casa ao menos uma vez por dia.

Às vezes ele ia até a mansão, visitar sua mãe, que estava tão magra quanto ele, parecendo abatida, e ele nem mesmo parecia perceber que a razão era ele, e a maneira como ele estava se portando. Às vezes ele apenas caminhava pelo bairro, olhando as casas, o parque, as crianças, e sentindo seu coração apertar de dor, e medo, e aflição, e um pouquinho de esperança de que um dia ele pudesse ver uma criança dele e de Harry em algum lugar naquele parque.

Que pudesse caminhar de mãos dadas com a pessoa que amava por aquelas ruas.

Às vezes ele ia até A Toca. Os Weasley o haviam recebido com uma graça que ele jamais havia julgado possível naquela família, aceitando que ele fazia parte do clã, porque o lugar dele era com Harry, e o lugar de Harry era ali. Conversava com Ginny, que não guardava mágoa sua, entendendo que era o destino deles, trocava algumas palavras com George, que parecia ainda não ter conseguido encontrar um centro com a morte do irmão. Falava também com Percy, que era estranhamente fechado para um Weasley, mas que estava fazendo força dentro do Ministério para que continuassem buscando por Harry.

Arthur Weasley era outra companhia bem vinda, de maneira calada e calma, enquanto sua esposa tinha a tendência de encher os olhos de lágrimas sempre que via Draco.

Às vezes ele aparatava para lugares aleatórios, que ouvira Ron, ou Hermione, ou qualquer amigo de Harry comentar sobre, apenas para ver se Harry não estaria lá.

Às vezes, à noite, quando ele finalmente estava tão exausto que o sono chegava de maneira definitiva, ele sentia como se parte sua estivesse faltando. Como se não houvesse mais razão para continuar, e era uma dor tão aguda, tão funda, tão completa, que ele chorava até adormecer.

E a dor, ele sabia, não era sua.

E não entendia porque Harry estava fazendo isso com eles dois.

**x**

O tempo naqueles dois meses parecia andar com uma velocidade tão baixa, que era como se não passasse. Draco não sabia o que fazer consigo mesmo na maior parte de seus dias, e não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo na outra metade.

Ele andava pela sua casa, e via as pessoas irem e virem, e nada significava muito para ele. A única coisa que fazia sentido era que Harry não estava ali.

E ele não estava lá com Harry – onde quer que lá fosse.

Quando um mês passou e se foi sem a notícia de Harry, Draco não saiu mais de casa. As suas andanças dos primeiros trinta dias viraram apenas uma lembrança, e ele não conseguia mais sair – ele queria ficar. Ficar e esperar que Harry voltasse, que chegasse, e entendesse que eles estavam certos agora. Que eles funcionariam agora. Que eles se amavam – agora e para sempre.

Mas Harry nunca chegava, e Draco começou a perder a esperança.

Ele sempre viveu naquela estranha zona de acontecimentos em que tudo lhe parece estar na ponta dos dedos, apenas para escapar no último segundo.

Hermione vinha todos os dias lhe fazer companhia, e Ron vinha com ela, na maioria dos dias. Ele havia pedido licença de seu treinamento como auror para procurar por Harry de maneira exclusiva. Apenas ele ainda se dedicava à busca, e o sumiço de seu herói não merecia mais nem mesmo uma menção no jornal.

A gratidão some tão rápido quanto o medo em que viviam.

Quando a porta se abriu abruptamente no meio de uma manhã ensolarada, Draco não conseguiu se sobressaltar, mas veio ver qual era a comoção.

Hermione, com os cabelos bagunçados e um ar de esperança contida tinha um pedaço de papel nas mãos, e um sorriso no rosto que fez o coração de Draco parar durante todo um minuto.

"O detetive encontrou Harry.", foi tudo que ela precisou dizer, tomando Draco pela mão e os aparatando.

Eles haviam encontrado Harry.

Agora tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


	9. 9

**ANTES DE LER, LEIAM O AVISO!**

Eu estou postando o último capítulo e o Epílogo da fic juntos por um motivo – o FM da fic está no próximo capítulo. Não entrem em pânico, não tenham trecos, e, principalmente, não me xinguem, sem terem lido o Epílogo antes, ok?

E mantenham em mente também que essa história foi planejada assim desde o começo, então não adianta vir de xingamento em review, que eu descasco de volta.

* * *

><p><em>Shattered<em>

_**9**_

_There's a light, there's a sun _

_Taking all these shattered ones  
>To the place we belong, <em>

_And his love will conquer all_

O som era agudo. Como uma longa sequencia de i's, um depois do outro, depois do outro, misturado a vozes que ele mal ouvia, e pessoas de uniformes azuis correndo em torno de uma cama com mais aparelhos em volta do que ele conseguia esperar entender um dia.

Mas ele não notava as pessoas, ou os gritos. Ele não notava a presença de Granger ao seu lado, segurando seu braço com desespero, com uma força que certamente deixaria marcas em sua pele.

Ele não notava Weasley aparecendo alguns segundos depois dele e de Granger, com um homem a seu lado, um curandeiro, talvez, um bruxo, que abriu caminho entre os trouxas, tomando providências, gritando ordens, identificando-se como o médico especialista daquele homem.

Ele não notava nada disso porque, no final de tudo, tudo que ele poderia perceber – tudo o que ele _tinha_ de perceber era o som agudo. A sequência de i's. O _biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_ alongado e que parecia eterno, e as linhas retas que o acompanhavam.

Ele não notava nada disso porque ele havia chegado tarde demais.

As enfermeiras correndo não puderam fazer nada, nem tampouco os médicos trouxas que estavam tratando o homem até então desconhecido desde a manhã do dia anterior. O medibruxo que viera com Ron não podia fazer nada.

Ninguém pode trazer os mortos de volta à vida, nem mesmo um especialista em veelas, nem sua metade, seus melhores amigos, todas as pessoas que o amam, o mundo que estava a salvo graças a ele.

Ninguém.

O som agudo parou, assim como a correria das enfermeiras, rostos tentando a impassividade, mas deixando transparecer a dor que um paciente perdido sempre provoca naqueles responsáveis por eles.

Tarde demais.

Draco deu às costas ao vidro da janela onde estava – ele não pudera nem mesmo entrar no quarto. Em passos lentos, quando as enfermeiras saíam de lá, ele foi contra o fluxo, entrando no quarto estéril, indo até a cama envolta em cortinas.

Não chorou. Não sabia como. Não sabia como porque não podia ser verdade – ele não estava morto, não estava mais frio, não tinha mais os lábios roxos, ou a pele gelada. Não era verdade.

Tarde demais.

Pegou a mão de Harry na sua – tão mais magra do que se lembrava, mais pálida, _gelada_, e em seu dedo anular da mão esquerda colocou a aliança prata cujo conjunto estava na sua mão. Sua culpa. Se aquele anel estivesse sido posto ali dois meses antes, se ele tivesse dito as palavras que Harry precisava ouvir, se ele não tivesse feito segredo sobre seus planos, se, se, se.

Tarde demais.

Saiu do quarto com os olhos ainda secos, e ignorou o chamado de Weasley e Granger e o medibruxo que conversava com eles.

Aparatou para casa, em silêncio.

Sentou-se no chão de um dos quartos vazios – um dos muitos cômodos que deixara para decorar com Harry, e olhou para a única foto que tinha com ele, tirada por Granger, dois homens sorrindo levemente e de cabeça baixa, caminhando na rua sem notarem os sorrisos um do outro.

Ele amava Harry.

E era tarde demais.

**x**

Ele organizou o funeral, a homenagem, e o enterro. Ele tinha esse direito, como parceiro declarado e registrado de Harry, mesmo que jamais tivessem se casado. Não permitiu a entrada da imprensa, nem de fãs ou curiosos. Ele, sua mãe, os Weasley, Granger, colegas grifinórios de Harry, mais ninguém.

Eles não mereciam estar ali. Nem ele mesmo merecia.

A cerimônia foi curta, com um sem fim de lágrimas derramadas pelo homem que os havia salvado tantas vezes.

As mãos pousadas sobre o peito, os dedos cruzados, a aliança em prata em sua mão.

Draco não chorou.

Tarde demais.

**x**

Ele tinha plena consciência de que Granger havia ido e vindo de sua casa algumas vezes. Sabia também que Ron havia vindo com ela pelo menos metade dessas vezes, mas não conseguia se importar.

Não lembrava quando havia sido a última vez que havia comido, ou tomado um banho, ou saído daquela sala vazia. A dor em suas costas era a única coisa que o lembrava de que ainda estava vivo, ainda estava ali – e não havia cumprido a sua promessa.

Parte sua não conseguia nem mesmo entender como o Voto Perpétuo que Granger o fizera tomar não o havia matado. Ele falhara. Ele não havia tentando o suficiente, dado o suficiente. Ele quebrava tudo aquilo que tocava, ele havia destruído tudo de bom que ele tinha.

Ele havia matado Harry. Não lhe dera o que precisava, não fora quem Harry precisava que ele fosse.

Passava seus dias listando decepções. Não havia dito que o amava, ou lhe pedido em casamento, ou lhe mostrado a casa que deveria ser sua. Não havia lhe apresentado à sua mãe. Narcissa iria gostar de Harry, Draco sabia, ela sempre o achara frio demais, e Harry era seu oposto. Os dois teriam se dado bem, Draco tinha certeza. Não havia colocado a maldita aliança em seu dedo quando suas mãos ainda podiam sentir. Não havia feito nada do que deveria ter feito.

Como o Voto poderia considerar que ele havia cumprido a sua promessa quando nem mesmo ele achava que o havia feito?

Sua contemplação não tinha horários, e ele não se dava conta da fome, do desconforto, do frio, da sede, do sono. Ele sabia que em algum ponto havia comido com Granger, e de novo com sua mãe. Sabia que as duas haviam insistido para que ele fosse até uma clínica, de onde Ron tirara o medibruxo que os acompanhara até o hospital em que Harry fora encontrado. Sabia que Arthur Weasley estivera ao seu lado, relatando que o detetive que Hermione havia contratado encontrara a entrada de Harry naquele hospital trouxa menos de um dia depois de Harry ter sido internado – encontrado em um bosque próximo à cidade trouxa em que fora colocado no hospital. Também sabia que a teoria era de que Harry havia perdido a consciência de forma completa, e por isso seus feitiços que o ocultavam haviam se desfeito, e ele fora achado.

Ele sabia de tudo isso a um nível ou outro, mas de que importava?

Sua mãe foi quem o arrancou de seu estupor em uma manhã. Fez com que levantasse daquele chão, tomasse um banho, comesse alguma coisa, e então o levou até o medibruxo que, aparentemente, era um especialista em veelas.

O homem fora bondoso e calmo, tentara fazer com que Draco não se sentisse culpado, mas ele não conseguia acreditar. Ele dissera que Draco podia sentir o que Harry sentia, às vezes, porque os dois compartilhavam de uma ligação profunda, a que Harry ignorara. Ele dissera que Harry nunca havia tido a chance de ficar bem – havia sido tempo demais fora de contato com a sua parte veela, tempo demais sem saber que uma parte sua estava faltando, tempo demais acreditando que todos estariam melhor se ele não estivesse ali.

Com o pouco de sentimento que conseguia juntar, Draco gritara que ele não tinha o direito de culpar a Harry por tudo o que havia acontecido – o médico replicara que não era culpa: eram fatos. Harry e Draco nunca tiveram uma chance. O medibruxo que tratava de Harry deveria ter chamado um especialista, em vez de fazer com que os dois passassem por tudo o que haviam passado.

Ele dissera também que Draco passaria por um período de depressão mais sério, mas que poderia se recuperar e viver uma vida normal, longa e duradoura. Passaria, ele disse, como todas as dores de amor passam.

Sair do consultório sabendo que eles dois haviam sido destinados a falhar não aliviou tudo o que Draco sentia: pelo contrário, tornou tudo ainda pior. Harry nunca havia tido nada, nem ninguém. Draco era tudo o que ele iria ter, e nem mesmo isso Harry conseguira.

Não era justo.

Não era justo, e era tarde demais.

**x**

Ele sabia, racionalmente, que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Que os dias continuariam a passar, um a um, como se Harry não tivesse morrido, como se o mundo ainda fosse o mesmo, como se tudo que importava ainda estivesse certo.

Fora tanto tempo esperando por algo bom em sua vida, tanto tempo temendo estragar tudo, que agora que via o quanto amava – e ainda amava, amava como não conseguia entender, de uma maneira que parecia não caber em si -, não entendia como o mundo não havia simplesmente terminado.

Ninguém desistia dele. Granger, Weasley, sua mãe, Molly, Arthur, todos eles. Não o deixavam em paz. Tinha medo de que ele fizesse "alguma bobagem".

Por que não o haviam parado quando ele _estava fazendo_ bobagens? Esperando por momentos que nunca chegaram, esperando a hora certa, temendo dizer algo cedo demais, temendo estar errado.

Por que não o pararam então?

Ao entardecer de mais um dia, dez dias, exatamente, depois da partida de Harry, ele havia percebido que não havia mais nada. Ele havia falhado. Ele havia quebrado seu Voto.

Sua magia, instável desde a morte de Harry, pareceu concordar com ele. E com um zumbido que Draco já havia lido muitas vezes a respeito, uma sombra parecia se erguer a sua volta.

Sua mágica o compreendia, entendia e aceitava que ele havia falhado.

Ele falhara, e seu Voto voltava agora para puni-lo.

Ele iria pagar pela sua falha.

E para isso, ao menos, não era tarde demais.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


	10. Epílogo

_Shattered_

_**Epílogo**_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
>Fall into your sunlight<em>

Havia uma luz, intensa na medida exata, com uma brisa perfeita, que era o alívio do calor sem a mordida do frio.

Havia um balanço, em que um menino de cabelos negros e extremamente lisos, com um nariz avantajado ria alto, fazendo a menina de cabelos espantosamente vermelhos e olhos incrivelmente verdes rir ao seu lado.

Havia um lobo correndo na grama que ele mal havia notado, um veado logo atrás dele, e o latido de um cachorro negro podia ser ouvido nas margens do bosque que ele acabava de perceber. E na beira do bosque, uma mulher de cabelos cor de rosa estava sentada, cabeça jogada para trás, rindo alto de algo que um jovem ruivo lhe dizia.

Deu alguns passos sem entender a paz que havia naquele lugar. A alegria intensa, e a felicidade pura, a certeza de que _nada_, absolutamente _nada_ de ruim jamais lhe aconteceria novamente. E a sua certeza só se tornou ainda maior quando um rapaz mais baixo do que ele, cabelos negros bagunçados, óculos equilibrados sobre o nariz, olhos verdes e uma cicatriz fina na testa o viu.

Ele parou, assustado a princípio, e então com lágrimas nos olhos, que só então ele percebeu, ele derramava também.

Não disse uma única palavra, mas tomou Harry em seus braços, com todas as lágrimas que não havia derramado em sua morte, pela alegria de vê-lo ali. De vê-lo bem. De tê-lo para si.

"É real?", perguntou em voz baixa, o corpo de Harry moldado ao seu perfeitamente, seu calor aquecendo cada célula de seu corpo.

"Tão real quanto precisa ser.", foi a resposta sussurrada de Harry.

"Eu te amo.", disse, finalmente, olhando nos olhos verdes, vendo um sorriso se formar lentamente, e lágrimas voltarem a cair.

"Eu também. Agora e para sempre.", foi a resposta que ouviu.

Sorrindo em meio às lágrimas, uniu seus lábios aos de Harry, sentindo que, dessa vez, eles iriam dar certo. Eles estavam onde nada mais poderia dar errado, onde ninguém mais poderia tocá-los, onde aqueles que os amavam estariam sempre ali, para que jamais duvidassem do sentimento um do outro.

"Para sempre.", respondeu.

E, dessa vez, seria.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


End file.
